


El hombre en el tejado

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long Shot, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, References to Stephen King, Rehabilitation, Romance, Self-Harm, Therapy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: «Hay alguien en el tejado de un edificio en llamas. Llega un helicóptero, se coloca encima, suelta una escalerilla de cuerda y grita alguien desde la cabina: "¡Suba!" Contesta el del edificio: "Déjeme dos semanas para pensarlo"».[ADVERTENCIA: historia acerca delalcoholismoy sus consecuencias. Recomiendo precaución para aquellos que sean sensibles al tema]





	El hombre en el tejado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todo a ella, por supuesto.
> 
> ...
> 
> Muchos considerarían (qué va: la mayoría, a veces con altivez y otras con morbo, no lo duda) que, cuando se elige profundizar en un tema específico, una razón igual de concreta debe existir detrás. Hace poco estuve muy cerca de sumergirme en la oscuridad de una historia que termina con un suicidio: un desahogo.
> 
> Todo lo que Roy atraviesa acá no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Sentí al extremo cada escena, eso sin dudarlo y no creo que haya que esforzarse demasiado para sentir empatía por quien sea: pero mi Talón de Aquiles no es el mismo. Ojalá no sea un crimen inexcusable ahondar en lo que siente y experimenta un hombre adulto con problemas con el alcohol cuando yo jamás he probado una gota (usted disculpará, sr. veracidad). Esto lo escribí con absoluto respeto y sensibilidad: las personas que han vivido el Infierno de una adicción tienen, de mi parte, toda la empatía que mi corazón es capaz de entregar.
> 
> Ya para finalizar: me impuse el terminar esto sólo hasta haber leído « **El resplandor** ». Creo haber hecho lo correcto; quiero pensar que ese siempre es el caso si lo que movió tu mano fue el amor.
> 
> Así pues...
> 
> Esto es para él: quiero abrazarlo muy, muy, muy fuerte y ya. Punto. :')
> 
> Te amo, mi anciano loco.

**La siguiente historia es un AU que contiene elementos actuales y del mundo real, pero en la que prevalece la cronología oficial de la serie.**

**(O sea: quiero que los dos últimos números de cada año coincidan con la edad de Alphonse, se ve más bonito así. XD)**

* * *

**...**

«Tengo un amigo que ha pasado por lo mismo y cuenta una anécdota graciosa sobre su primera tentativa de recuperar el dominio de una vida que se le escapaba. Acudió a un psicólogo y dijo que a su mujer le parecía mal que debiera tanto.

― ¿Cuánto bebe? ―preguntó el psicólogo.

―Todo ―contestó, como si cayera por su peso.

Sé lo que sentía».

― **Stephen King**  acerca de su alcoholismo, atravesado al comienzo de su carrera, en  _Mientras escribo_.

**.**

" _Cause I'm just holding on for_ _ **tonight**_ ".

― **Sia Furler** ,  _Chandelier_.

**...**

* * *

  **― **EL HOMBRE EN EL TEJADO―****

* * *

**...**

* * *

  **»** **DICIEMBRE DE 1918** **«**

Comenzó como lo hace todo aquello que, lentamente, va matando al cuerpo humano: con una sola calada, con un sólo corte, con un sólo vomitar, con un sólo esnifar.

Con un sólo trago a la boca.

Al principio, cuando las tinieblas conformadas por el desprecio a sí mismo aún no habían nublado su visión, Roy Mustang se dijo que era él quien tenía control sobre el alcohol y no  _al revés_.

Nunca al revés.

Pero, ¿quién no siente el deseo casi ardiente, casi enloquecedor, de desconectarse de la realidad de manera momentánea?

Sentir menos que la nada.

Porque un sólo trago (nunca uno, a veces dos, siempre tres): bah, ¿qué daño podría hacer?

¿Y qué importaba lo seguido que visitaba bares desde hace semanas que se antojaban, ahora, borrosas?

Nunca al revés.

Las luces navideñas brillaban, hermosas y doradas, a través del ventanal principal del casi vacío bar: como una promesa de que tiempos mejores se acercaban, susurrando al oído que el año venidero en todo sería perfecto porque tú lo ibas a dar todo por ello.

Roy observa cómo puntos de esperanza se reflejan en el vaso frente a él: su cualidad alegre contrasta, casi amoralmente, con el castaño propio de la bebida fermentada.

―Pero ellos ya no están ―la realidad: él oscila como péndulo, frío y perdido, sobre el taburete.

Así era.

¡Ah, cómo lo aturdía todavía el pensarlo, qué espantoso fue el momento en que se lo comunicaron, hasta el punto de que mandó al diablo la clase que impartía!

Su madre (hermosa, comprensiva, sonriente) y su padre (solemne, admirable, de mente aguda) fallecieron en septiembre, en un accidente automovilístico tan brutal que sus cuerpos quedaron identifica...

El pensamiento se parte a la mitad cuando Roy lo toma del cuello. Aprieta. Aprieta. Aprieta. La sangre explota, tiñéndolo todo y mezclándose con el ron.

Está solo en el mundo.

―No me importa.

Poco más queda.

Tiene 33 años y toda una vida por delante: todo aquello, no obstante, puede esperar. Sólo por esta noche se va a aferrar a lo desconocido: bailar, en el interior de un apartamento decadente, al ritmo de una canción en éxtasis perpetuo.

Mira su reloj de bolsillo plateado (reluciente, precioso y  _caro_ : su regalo de cumpleaños en sus lejanos 18 años).

1:03 del primero de enero de 1919.

Su propósito de año nuevo era acabarse la botella en su totalidad: ruega poseer en el cuerpo las fuerzas suficientes para lograrlo antes de la inconsciencia de la mente y el corazón.

Nunca al revés.

* * *

**...**

* * *

  **»** **ABRIL DE 1920** **«**

Sus ojos negros observan el vaso de cristal: lo analizan, considerando su valor, mientras lo hacen girar con agilidad bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Es un juego y a la vez no.

Qué anodino se veía, el muy maldito. Cuán vacuo, cuán nada tenía por decir y cuán nada transmitía.

Nada.

Tal vez si el mismo estuviese lleno de un líquido seductoramente transparente, etílico, o bien uno añejo e imponente en el paladar, ¡los topacios burbujeantes de la cerveza, ya que estamos en esas...!

¡Ja, ahora sí! ¡Cuánta personalidad!

Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en que son, apenas, las 6:20 de la mañana.

Todo, incluyendo la sed en inquietante aumento, se esfuma ante el calor amado que lo envuelve por detrás: de estar impregnado en la piel de cualquier otro ser el aroma resultaría corriente, vulgar, pero la esencia a jabón de almendras que emana de él casi hace a Roy estremecer. Labios dulces rozan su oído; para Roy, le hacen el amor al mismo.

―Buenos días ―un beso en su mejilla.

Sin palabras se queda al intentar describir esa voz.

De vez en cuando, Roy se encuentra a sí mismo pensado que todas las palabras del vocabulario humano son demasiado mundanas para ser pronunciadas por la voz de Alphonse: pero en los momentos de dulce intimidad cuando éste, sonriente y tranquilo, lee para él fragmentos de novelas y poemas...

Lo ama de una manera aterradora, se sabe a salvo envuelto por sus alas hechas de oro y verdad, de todo lo que necesita y más. Siempre más.

Alphonse lo está mirando ahora, luciendo, como siempre, feliz y animado ante el simple hecho de que ese día al Sol se le antojó salir. Roy deja de juguetear con el vaso. Carraspea.

Sencillez y paz.

―Buenas ―dice nomás.

La sonrisa de Alphonse crece.

―Hoy es martes, ¿no? ―Alphonse estira una mano, toma una de las mandarinas que descansan en el centro del comedor, comenzando a despojarla de su cáscara―. Tu primera clase es historia de la literatura latinoamericana, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, por cierto, hace poco terminé «Crónica...»!

Su intuición lo empuja a interrumpirse. Mira a Roy y encuentra que éste lo observa, fijamente, en silencio. Parpadea.

― ¿Qué?

―Casi nunca usas negro ―dice Roy sencillamente, con seducción innegable. Enfático, Roy toma una de las mangas largas de la camiseta de Alphonse con dos dedos, para luego acariciar la piel tersa de su muñeca: Alphonse se estremece y ambos lo saben.

Alphonse sonríe y, con el rubor ligero que maquilla sus mejillas, luce devastadoramente hermoso, lírico, irreal: un sueño antropomorfo con el que Roy comparte una vida.

Un punto de luz en contraposición a una oscuridad cada vez más densa.

―Sí ―dice Alphonse, luego de un silencio un tanto prolongado, pero nunca incómodo. Los dedos de Alphonse buscan a Roy sin mirar: cuando los dedos de ambos se entrelazan, dos corazones vibran armoniosos, al mismo son―: el negro es un color perfecto al que nada, para mí, se le compara. Podría mirarlo por horas.

El corazón de Roy pierde la razón por un milisegundo.

Qué feliz era.

Sus fantasmas, no obstante, le hacen saber que tiene prohibido olvidarlo: sin saber qué lo motiva a ello, Roy desvía sus ojos al vaso de cristal que hace unos minutos era su mundo.

Brillante. Traslúcido. Vacío.

Vacío.

La sed agobiante que azota su lengua como un látigo lo reduce a algo que es menos que un humano.

Ah, ¡y es que la lista de todo aquello con lo que podría llenarlo no conoce final...! ¡Estaba, por ejemplo, aquello que hace mucho no tomaba, la gine...!

La risa de Alphonse lo trae de vuelta a la realidad y Roy siente el vehemente deseo de darle las gracias por ello. Notando que Alphonse continúa preciosamente sonrojado, Roy lo observa aproximarse a la estufa. Ríe de manera queda antes de hablar.

―Qué desconsiderado de mi parte: no te he preguntado si ya desayunaste algo. Eh... ―una pausa en la que Alphonse revisa la hora en su nuevo (y sencillo) celular―. Nos quedan unos 40 minutos antes de que cada uno deba ir a su universidad ―sonríe―. ¿Quieres jugo o café?

No hay respuesta verbal: Alphonse siente las manos de Roy posarse en sus caderas.

―Es bien sabido que mis habilidades de cocina no están al nivel de lo que tú puedes hacer, pero me preocupa tu constante deseo de alimentarme ―susurra Roy contra su piel―. No te tomes la molestia: puedo comer algo en la cafetería. Debo llegar antes, tengo exámenes que corregir. Y me complace decir que la cocinera hace un trabajo muy digno.

―Ya veo ―Alphonse voltea, encarándolo así y coloca sus manos en los hombros de Roy―. Qué manera más gentil de rechazarme por alguien más, profesor ―bromea gentilmente, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

―Me encanta todo de ti ―es la respuesta de Roy, aferrándose a él para luego besar su cuello. Sus manos tocan la piel cálida oculta bajo la camiseta negra. Roy anhela hacerle muchísimo más hasta el cansancio, hasta el final.

Alphonse se retuerce en su lugar, riendo como niño, mitad queriendo alejarlo de sí, mitad permitiéndole acceder a más de su piel.

― ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti...?

En los dos años que se avecinaban, oscuros y plagados de angustia, será esa misma la pregunta que obsesionará a Roy hasta el punto de hacerlo contener el grito en la garganta, un eco en su cabeza durante noches incontables, eternas, de intentar enmudecer auto-desprecio: porque de perderle a él, a Alphonse Elric, al Sol y las estrellas y la poesía de su vida, nada más que ahogarse en un mar de olvido le quedará.

Así sería.

* * *

  **»** **JUNIO DE 1920** **«**

Sabe cómo luce el mundo aunque sus párpados permanezcan cerrados: sabe cómo luce la esquina cercana al lugar donde está estacionado, aquella ligeramente agrietada. Sabe cómo luce la luz del Sol de la tarde, filtrándose mágicamente a través de las hojas de los árboles. Sabe cómo sonríen los niños del vecindario, jugando en el exterior con sogas para saltar y pelotas e iguales en edad.

Sabe cómo luce aquello que está oculto en la guantera, detrás de papeles y demás cosas que actúan como fachada de la cotidianidad.

Roy Mustang abre sus ojos.

Mira sin mirar sus manos aprisionando el volante: sus nudillos, ante la tensión demencial de su agarre, están pálidos por completo.

Mira sin mirar más.

Necesita hacerlo ya.

Respira con brusquedad: el presagio de lo que cometerá sabiendo que, a lo largo de la semana que ese viernes finalizaba, había consumido lo suficiente.

¿Qué importaba?

Nunca al revés.

Roy se desconecta.

Cuando su mente vuelve a despertar Roy ya se está llevando la pequeña botella de licor a los labios. No es coincidencia que la misma tenga el tamaño ideal para caber en su bolsillo; pero aquello sería tentar demasiado a su suerte, ¿verdad?

A medida que el líquido baja por su garganta reflexiona en que, en todo el mundo, no debe de existir una cascada más maravillosa.

Reflexiona en cuánto siente que se odia últimamente.

De pronto el río fantástico interrumpe su fluir: Roy frunce el ceño. Abre los ojos una vez más y lo que ve lo paraliza.

La botella, recientemente comprada y por lo tanto llena, está vacía: otra alma valiente caída en batalla.

Roy revisa su reloj de bolsillo, el que siempre trae consigo y realiza cálculos mentales: eran, quizás, las 6:11 de la tarde cuando aparcó su auto.

6:18 y él ha consumido una botella entera en menos de 10 minutos.

Roy se desconecta.

Retorna: está en su cama, cálida, pacifica, con las sábanas y almohadas ostentando orgullosas el olor de Alphonse. Cuando Roy quiere enderezarse, preguntándose  _qué mierda hace ahí_  cuando no son ni las 9 de la noche, un dolor de cabeza bastante familiar se presenta: ah, es verdad.

El estrés y el cansancio, nada más, Alphonse, eso le dirá.

Antes, se dice, debe hacer acopio de todo el vigor que le queda: es vital lavar sus dientes y lo hará hasta que la sangre se escurra por su mentón si así lo amerita la situación.

Clandestinidad.

Roy se desconecta.

* * *

  **»** **OCTUBRE DE 1920** **«**

A Roy siempre le gustó pensar que, si bien nunca llegaría a ser alguien destacable de entre los miles que existían (todo lo contrario a Alphonse), él sí era poseedor de algo de creatividad en el cerebro, quizás incluso esbozos de ingenio, quizás incluso intuición especial.

Aunque sea mediana inteligencia, vamos.

Momentos como  _ese_  lo hacían dudar de ello, eran como una bofetada propinada por una mano de hierro: una bala de cañón atada a su tobillo, que lo hundía hasta profundidades de pesadilla por ser esos lugares a los que él pertenecía.

Roy mantenía, tanto en la biblioteca de su hogar como en la cocina, medianos basureros individuales para las latas de cerveza que consumía: Alphonse había impuesto en el hogar reglas sumamente estrictas acerca del reciclaje. Ni hablar, pero en honor a la verdad, sonreía cada vez que recordaba a Alphonse con las manos en la cintura dándole esa orden con gesto adorablemente serio.

Cada dos semanas durante las tardes de los sábados, Roy cumplía con su responsabilidad de depositar el contenido de ambos basureros en un sólo contenedor industrial, uno alto que le llegaba al pecho, que yacía en la parte trasera de la casa.

Allí se encontraba ahora, mirando el interior del estrecho contenedor, sin parpadear ni respirar ni nada que se le parezca.

El lunes pasado, como siempre, los responsables de los desechos que luego se reciclarían (que pasaban por el vecindario cada dos semanas) habían llegado y se habían llevado las latas, dejando vacío el contenedor. Y dado a que el día de ayer, sábado, había olvidado sacar de casa la basura que tan sólo a él correspondía (pues tuvo un día maravilloso con Alphonse que volvió irrelevante todo lo demás: cine y una cena fuera de casa y una noche que le hizo sentir que valía la pena existir, si existía al lado de Alphonse) lo hacía hoy, domingo por la mañana: Roy, luego de tirarlo todo en su interior, se encontró con un contenedor lleno de latas hasta no dar más.

Lleno, habiendo pasado tan sólo 7 días.

Lleno, cuando antes le tomaba las 2 semanas enteras llenarlo.

Lleno, de todo lo que consumía en el lapso de 2 horas en las que Alphonse aún no había regresado de su trabajo en la cafetería cerca de su propia universidad.

Lleno.

―Hasta no dar más ―repitiéndose a sí mismo y a nadie más.

Un tornillo cayó de su cabeza y, al impactar contra el suelo, éste obró en Roy el convencer absoluto de su realidad.

Él ya no era Roy Mustang, el maestro de literatura de una universidad respetable.

Él ya no era Roy Mustang, la otra mitad y compañero de vida de alguien tan perfecto como Alphonse.

Él ya no era, ante todo, Roy Mustang: un ser dueño de sí mismo.

Ahora era Roy Mustang: un alcohólico.

Entonces, un retazo de memoria centellea para luego apagarse: no es la primera vez que escucha esa palabra.

Alcohólico: ¿... al igual que quién?

¡Ah, caray, era verdad! ¡Tal y como lo fue el padre de A...!

Los cables eléctricos conectados a los enchufes de la realidad amenazaron con desconectarse una vez más: Roy los forzó a mantenerse en su lugar al aferrarse a los bordes del contenedor abierto.

Alcoholismo. Vaya peso que poseía esa palabra.

Alcoholismo.

Alcoho...

El aturdimiento y la parálisis, aparentemente perpetuos, se disiparon ante un algo más intenso: a Roy lo agobió un pánico que muy cerca estuvo de partirlo en dos.

_¿Y si Alphonse lo descubría?_

El todo y la nada se volvieron demasiado: Roy se inclinó. Roy gimió como desde la niñez no lo hacía. Roy vomitó.

Roy no valía una mierda.

Por fin recobró algo de compostura, pasándose una mano por su sudorosa frente y, sin poder evitarlo, se lo preguntó: ¿existirán en este mundo más personas que descubrieron esta verdad de sí mismos a través de este mismo medio?

Jamás lo pensó de ese modo: al parecer, eras capaz de conocer mucho acerca de un hombre si echabas un vistazo a su basura.

Tornillo al suelo.

Roy Mustang, el alcohólico patético y que se debía ocultar de aquel que más amaba y que para nada merecía a Alphonse, estalló en risas, con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

No es más que un péndulo que oscila sobre el mundo, perdido y frío, solo y maldito.

Sin saberlo, Roy toma la decisión que cerca estará de ser su destrucción total: seguirá así hasta el final, perdiendo todos los tornillos que le quedaban y bebiendo cuando Alphonse le daba la espalda y manteniendo ese lado de su vida en las sombras y en ningún otro lugar, antes que permitir que Alphonse (un ser de luz en el medio de la oscuridad) lo descubriera.

Él no era nada.

Roy se desconecta y, por primera vez, se sintió feliz de ello.

* * *

  **...**

* * *

  **»** **MARZO DE 1921** **«**

 _Alphonse_ , se dice.

Alphonse.

 _Los libros_ , se dice.

Los libros.

Los libros que le recordaban a Alphonse y Alphonse siendo la personificación de las ninfas mágicas de historias incontables: lo más importante.

Entonces...

« _¿Por qué soy tan miserable?_ ».

La oscuridad que habita su sueño no responde a la pregunta, no con palabras: profiere mil carcajadas con una boca carente de forma, una y otra y otra vez, risotadas cortantes como el filo de un cuchillo incandescente. Una mano negra se materializa frente a él: agita con burla y descaro, de izquierda a derecha, una botella.

Lo que contiene es irrelevante, porque su efecto en él nunca va a cambiar.

« _Soy tu dueño y lo seré hasta el final_ », son las palabras de la oscuridad. La botella baila, baila, baila de aquí para allá y volviendo a empezar. « _Ven, Roy-Boy: olvida todo lo demás_ ».

Olvidar es lo que más anhela, más que el gozar de la amargura de los tragos en su paladar: ¡perdió a sus padres y nada pudo hacer al respecto, se mira en el espejo y no se soporta, nada bueno ve en sí mismo, nada, nada, nada!

Y cada vez se hace más intolerable tocar a Alphonse por su temor creciente a mancharle: lo que al borde estaba de matarle el corazón.

Por esa misma razón es que nunca basta tan sólo con uno, a veces con dos, siempre con tres: ¡y más, todavía, hasta que pierda la cuenta y la noción de lo que es real y lo que no!

Roy busca la botella en la oscuridad, sin éxito alguno, pues ni con las puntas de sus dedos la roza: la misma se mofa de él sin parar, un juego que lo empuja a la demencia. Se le ocurre que la forma en que no detiene su andar desesperado, guiado por las palpitaciones ardientes en su garganta, debe ser la prueba mayor de aquello que día con día se vuelve más evidente: ahora, es la sujeción lo que domina su vida. Da un mal paso al tropezar con algo que no existe: Roy cae en un abismo de profundidad imposible de calcular.

Cae y se desconecta, cae y vuelve a despertar, cae y desea quebrarse al tocar el suelo y que todo, así, acabe de una vez.

Cae y...

Un llamado repentino lo regresa a la realidad un instante antes de impactar contra el suelo.

― ¿Profesor Mustang...? ―la voz es femenina, queda. En ella, Roy cree detectar vacilación mezclada con respeto.

Roy despierta: visión sumamente borrosa y una migraña de campeonato le dan la bienvenida al mundo terrenal. Intentar recordar cuánto había tomado el fin de semana es tan absurdo que ni siquiera lo intenta. Se endereza mientras profiere un gruñido, llevándose una mano al rostro y, al notar dónde está, palidece: la vergüenza es insoportable.

Su estudiante, una chica algo tímida y atolondrada, pero de las que más aprecia por su apasionamiento por las letras, está frente a su escritorio. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, casi grisáceos, lo miran. La chica tiene ambas manos tras la espalda y luce visiblemente incómoda.

Pero lo que Roy no soporta es lo que su ceño fruncido comunica: se ve  _tan_  preocupada...

Por el rabillo del ojo nota que otros dos estudiantes, sentados éstos en la primera silla de sus filas, también lo miran: entonces ambos chicos enfocan su atención devuelta a los  _haikus_  que Roy les encomendó escribir en base al primer recuerdo que tengan de sus vidas.

Roy traga saliva.

Nunca al revés.

―Dime ―le responde a la chica, reprimiendo el deseo de llevarse las manos a la cabeza para impedir que la migraña lo haga estallar.

―Yo... ―ella parece no saber cómo proseguir. Entonces, de manera discreta, respira con profundidad y habla―. A veces, compro café más por costumbre que por desearlo en realidad. Un mal hábito, en verdad. Hoy fue uno de esos días. Tome, señor: y descuide, yo lo bebo sin azúcar ―su mano blanca y delicada le extiende un vaso marrón. A través de un orificio que yace en la tapa, un sugestivo hilo de vapor emerge, bailando en el aire―. ¿Gusta?

Roy se queda mirando el vaso. Su mente está vacía y su pecho desprovisto de latidos.

Conoció a Alphonse cuando éste tenía 19 años y, desde la primera conversación entablada en la cálida cafetería en la que Alphonse trabaja como mesero, para Roy fue evidente la hermosa, maravillosa sensibilidad de su corazón, aquella que provocaba que sus pupilas se dilatasen ante una pintura o que su piel se erizase con el coro de una canción: aquella que lo convertía en el ser más auténtico y sin defectos que Roy había conocido. Que conocerá.

Pero Roy se encuentra a sí mismo, en este momento, a punto de echarse a llorar de la manera más patética (más desgarradora) de todas.

¿A dónde iba a parar si continuaba así?

Se exige auto-control: lo consigue a medias, pues su mano no puede evitar temblar al recibir el café. Cuando Roy eleva su mirada, casi de manera avergonzada, encuentra una sonrisa tenue, pero dulce, en los labios de la chica. Roy traga saliva por segunda vez. Repentinamente recuerda su nombre y, sin saber por qué, no vacila al decirle:

―Eres una buena chica, Lisey ―su voz es poco más que un murmuro. El corazón se le ha salido por la boca en lo dicho―. Te lo agradezco.

―Y usted es un buen profesor ―Lisey habla, de igual manera, en voz baja: pero la misma está empapada de seguridad―. Por favor, no lo olvide, señor.

Sin más, ella se va.

Silencio en el salón, lápices deslizándose sobre páginas y un café a los labios.

La luz dorada de la mañana inunda el salón de clases: ante los ojos de Roy, no obstante, todo es gris y desesperanzador.

En la clase de escritura creativa impartida a alumnos del segundo año de periodismo, el suceso inaudito protagonizado por el profesor Roy Mustang dormido en su escritorio se repite 2 veces más entre marzo y abril, sucesos que nadie llega a saber pues, de entre sus estudiantes, Lisey Donlan no es la única que aprecia a su docente.

Todo tiene un límite, no obstante.

* * *

  **»** **MAYO DE 1921** **«**

―Considero lamentable el tener que dirigirme a usted con las mismas palabras que utilizamos para nuestros estudiantes, pero me veo obligada a hacerlo: ¿sabe por qué está aquí, señor Mustang?

―En efecto ―la voz de Roy denota que está ahí y a la vez no.

―Dígalo en voz alta ―pide ella. Luego su voz se vuelve significativamente suave―. Roy, mírame ―la formalidad se desvanece como en cada ocasión que están solos: él, con mucha dificultad, lo hace―. Hazlo, por favor. Dilo para que tú también puedas escucharlo.

La señorita Rossie Garden, quien, en esencia, era la encargada de que todos los docentes de la universidad realizasen su trabajo de la manera más eficiente de acuerdo a sus estándares, era una mujer que superaba los 60 años, pelirroja y elegante y de ojos gatunos, perspicaces.

Una mujer inmensa a la que, por muchas razones, Roy adoraba de corazón. Y él sabía que, a causa de varios momentos compartidos y a cosas que los unían, el sentir era mutuo.

Roy respira profundo: quiere esfumarse de la faz de la Tierra de una vez por todas.

―Estoy aquí... ―no puede evitarlo: una risa amarga brota de su garganta. Cómo dolía todo y cuán al borde se sentía―. Porque soy un borracho de mierda que, luego de incomodar a sus alumnos por caer dormido en sus propias clases más de una vez, hoy por fin montó un espectáculo que ya no se puede pasar por alto ―Roy se calla un momento. Lo necesita. Habla con voz falsamente divertida―. ¿Qué te parece, Rossie, si en la próxima clase les pido a mis estudiantes que redacten un poema acerca de cómo me incliné para vomitar detrás de mi escritorio?

Rossie suspira, igual o más tensa que Roy. Se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la ventana que se alza a la derecha de su oficina. Observa la hermosa vista ofrecida por la misma, la de la fuente de cemento blanco que es el centro del jardín de la universidad. Esta institución en su totalidad es su orgullo. Rossie Habla.

―Eres un hombre adulto, Roy ―le dice ella―. No puedo ni pienso obligarte a hacer nada que de ti no nazca. No obstante... ―ella se vuelve hacia Roy y coloca una mano sobre su hombre más cercano―. Continúa en pie lo que te ofrecí cuando perdiste a tus padres, hijo: podemos buscar a alguien que pueda y sepa ayudarte, alguien con quien puedas hablar, Roy, podemos...

―Rossie ―Roy se interrumpe al mismo tiempo en que la mano de ella se paraliza en su hombro: Roy no ha pronunciado su nombre, sino que lo ha  _mascullado_  con voz grave, similar a un trueno. ¿De dónde salió ese esbozo de ira contenida?―. Rossie, yo... Mi posición no ha cambiado: agradezco tu preocupación, porque la sé sincera en su totalidad ―su voz, más calmada ahora, baja de nivel―. Es más: siento que no la merezco.

―No digas eso ―le pide ella con gentileza. Suspira―. Debo admitir que  _indudablemente_  hubiera preferido enterarme de tus siestas ocasionales desde un principio, pues descuidar tus clases de ese modo no me pone feliz: pero ambos sabemos que esto venía acumulándose desde hace un tiempo, ¿no es así, Roy?

Éste nada responde: su mejor respuesta.

Rossie sonríe a medida que toma asiento de nuevo. Roy la mira, sin entender la razón que ha vuelto sus ojos más gentiles.

―Ese chico que conociste hace un par de años, Alphonse Elric... No he tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con él lo suficiente, pero sé que es un Sol ―su sonrisa crece más―. Lo conociste y te vi regresar a la vida luego de ese horrible accidente de auto. Destellabas, Roy, te lo juro. Llegué a pensar que... ―Rossie suspira y deja de sonreír―. Bueno, que estarías bien de ahí en más. Pero me equivoqué. Olvidé que soy directora y no psicóloga ―una risilla triste―. Cuando el problema viene del interior, ningún ser a tu alrededor podrá sanarte ni hacer algo por ti sin importar cuánto lo ames. El cambio tiene que nacer de ti: así y sólo así, los demás podremos llegar a ti. Te perteneces a ti mismo, Roy.

Por encima del escritorio, sus ojos se encuentran.

―La pregunta es, ¿por qué insistes en destruirte?

Silencio.

Dolor.

Sinceridad.

―Es justo lo que quiero: hacerme trizas.

Los ojos de Rossie se ocultan bajo sus párpados.

―Cariño... ―se limita a decir.

―Tú conociste a mis padres mejor que nadie. Conocías a mi madre desde la secundaria y fuiste tú quien le presentó a mi padre cuando los tres estaban en la universidad ―Roy sonríe, pero, sin saberlo, sus ojos están quebrados―. Dime, Rossie: ¿qué tan decepcionados estarían de mí?

―Basta, Roy: tu problema con el alcohol no es tu culpa ―su voz es firme sin llegar a ser dura―. ¿Me entiendes, chico? Nunca podría serlo y la gente que cree lo contrario no entiende la complejidad de una enfermedad de este tipo.  _Nadie_  en su sano juicio elegiría caer en una adicción.

―Ya sé eso, Rossie ―contestó Roy, casi hastiado.

Pero, ¿comprendía en verdad la empatía y la lógica de sus palabras?

―Te apoyaré, Roy: si decides buscar ayuda o bien si prefieres resolverlo tú solo. Estaré para ti, cariño ―aquello, ah, consiguió hacerlo sonreír del modo en que Roy más lo necesitaba.

Cuánto agradecía haber tenido a Rossie, además de a  _ella_ , para no perderse en el mar de tempestad de la muerte de sus padres: lo que dio pie a todo lo demás, desde los meses de insomnio y las pesadillas y las visitas a bares cada vez más frecuentes.

Una pérdida fatal que desembocó en un aborrecimiento hacia su propia persona.

Otro suspiro más emergió de ella. Rossie se acomodó los lentes de marco rojo sobre el puente de su nariz y miró a Roy con seriedad. Él supo, entonces, lo que se avecinaba: cual niño que había cometido una travesura, había llegado el momento de conocer la inmensidad de su castigo.

―Bien: es mi obligación informarte cuál será tu futuro como docente de esta universidad.

―No uno muy brillante, imagino ―interrumpió Roy.

Rossie lo ignoró y, a continuación, al hablar sus facciones expresaban tristeza. Rossie alzó sus dedos índice y corazón.

―Serán dos las cuestiones que enfrentarás. La primera: no volverás a ver a tus alumnos pertenecientes a la clase que impartías cuando sucedió tu... accidente ―un fruncir del corazón: Roy ya lo había imaginado, claro, ¡era lo asegurado! Pero oírlo materializado en palabras lo volvía más doloroso. Pensó en todos ellos, jóvenes ruidosos, ávidos y con los que a Roy le fascinaba debatir mil y un temas, pero el recuerdo de Lisey destacó: introvertida pero cálida, considerada con un maestro que no lo merecía. Roy lo había arruinado todo―. Ni a ellos... ni tampoco a los demás.

La expresión de Roy cayó al suelo junto a su corazón.

― ¿A qué te...?

―No estás despedido, Roy ―dijo ella―. Batallé en pos de que sigas con nosotros y lo haría de nuevo de ser necesario. Eres un profesor excelente, todos lo saben: los chicos te adoran porque sabes llegar a ellos como pocos. No los verás por un tiempo, nada más ―le aseguró. Roy sintió que encima le caía un balde repleto de culpa líquida, congelada y tétrica, ante la realización del estorbo que representaba en ese lugar―. Clases extracurriculares dos veces a la semanas y clases nocturnas los tres días restantes. Tendrás ese horario de enseñanza... ―Rossie buscó una hoja específica oculta bajo una montaña de papeles y, al encontrarla, leyó en voz alta―. «Hasta el tercer cuatrimestre partiendo del iniciado el pasado 5 mayo de 1921».

―Rossie ―comienza a decir, pasmado e intentando procesar sus palabras poco a poco, fallando totalmente―. Eso sería hasta febrero del  _próximo_  año escolar.

¡El maldito 1922!

―Lo lamento, Roy ―y así era pues la pena, casi impotencia, en su voz no mentía. Sobre el escritorio, Rossie alargó una mano: Roy le permitió a la mejor amiga de su difunta madre que estrechase su propia mano y a Rossie le rompió el corazón sentir la frialdad de su piel. Roy no estaba bien―. Pero todos tenemos a alguien en un puesto superior al nuestro: y, si me permites confiarte una opinión personal, nuestra junta directiva está poblada por hijos de puta.

No había más por decir en realidad.

Respirando pero sintiendo menos que nada, Roy se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de cerrar la misma tras de sí, Rossie lo llamó.

―Roy ―Rossie esperó a que sus ojos se encontraran para continuar: era importante, para ella, que él no lo dudara―. Yo me encargaré de que  _él_  no se entere de la razón de tu cambio de horario, voy a impedir que se hagan llamadas de cualquier tipo a tu hogar, porque sé que inevitablemente afectará las horas de convivencia entre ambos. No te preocupes: aunque no lo hayas mencionado, entiendo que no soportarías que Alphonse sepa de lo que sucedido ante los muchachos que tanto adoras... Y que terminó por afectarte como docente.

Roy asintió. Rossie tembló por la carencia de sentires del gesto: ¿si él no se ayudaba a sí mismo, pensó, quién lo hará?

Sabe, aun así, que ella no es la responsable de encontrar esa respuesta.

Caminando por el pasillo con dirección hacia la calle, a su auto, a la nevera y después a la inconsciencia, Roy recuerda un fragmento específico de la conversación:

« _Nuestra junta directiva está poblada por hijos de puta_ ».

Hubo un tiempo en que a Roy Mustang lo habría hecho llorar de risa el escuchar semejante joya de vocabulario saliendo de los labios de Rossie Garden: el hombre que era en la actualidad, no obstante, tan sólo continuaba perdiendo tornillos que no dejaban de caer de su cabeza.

* * *

  **»** **AGOSTO DE 1921** **«**

― ¿Ya comiste?

Roy parpadeó: más que un rápido abrir y cerrar de ojos, la acción le significó retornar a la cocina en la que se encontraba. Ya no vivía en verdad, como él juraba que lo hacían los demás, sino que flotaba en torno a las horas sin ser más que un globo perdido y olvidado que el viento llevaba consigo. Roy miró el vaso de soda con gotas de limón y sal que tenía frente a él: lo que de su padre había aprendido que era el mejor remedio para las consecuencias de la pos-borrachera. Miró después a Alphonse.

― ¿Qué dices?

Alphonse lo miraba en silencio. Estaba de pie bajo el umbral que conducía a la cocina y, en su postura, algo le decía a Mustang que no se atrevía a avanzar más.

Y es que cuánto lo conocía Roy, más evidente no podía ser ante sus ojos de mundano color: Alphonse estaba incómodo, Alphonse se aferraba al dobladillo de su suéter con discreción, Alphonse tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios estaban tensos.

Alphonse lucía hermoso, etéreo, perfecto, sin manchas ni adicción alguna.

Alphonse estaba con Roy, un ser grotesco y poco merecedor de cualquier cosa de este mundo.

Y Roy lo estaba arrastrando, lenta pero implacablemente, a un agujero de infelicidad.

―Pregunté si ya... si ya desayunaste o almorzaste, Roy ―dice. Su voz es suave, tan empapada de encanto como siempre, pero en su rostro predomina todo menos tranquilidad―. Ya es más de medio día. Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste, más hoy que es sábado: mi hermano me llamó diciendo que necesitaba ayuda para su examen de química orgánica. Debiste oír lo estresado que estaba. A pesar de que estudio pediatría, en la secundaria siempre fui mejor que él en comprender y memorizar cosas acerca del carbono y todo eso. Vine a buscar unos cuantos libros y enciclopedias. Pe... Pero ―su voz tiembla tanto como su cuerpo. Entonces respira profundo y sonríe y él brilla y todo se ilumina y Roy lo ama y quiere matarse a sí mismo porque cada vez Alphonse está más preocupado por él―. ¿Qué te gustaría, eh? Puedo darme prisa, el pobre de Edward no irá a ningún lugar ―ríe quedamente―. Creo que hay algo de ternera en el congelador y puedo hacer jugo de naranja o de manzana o lo que quie...

―No ―lo interrumpe Roy. Carajo, ¿esa era su voz? Incluso a sus propios oídos sonó como el hablar de un extraño―. Yo no... Estoy perfectamente, Alphonse. No quiero nada.

― ¿En verdad?

―En verdad.

Alphonse, entonces, enfoca su atención en algo más.

―Tú sólo bebes eso cuando tienes... cuando estás en mal estado ―declara. Su voz no denota emoción alguna. Alphonse busca sus ojos y, luego de un momento, Roy le permite encontrarlos―. Sé que tu clase nocturna de los viernes termina a las 8:10, Roy. Anoche desperté para ir al baño a las 10... Y no estabas.

La pregunta es tan obvia que Roy casi espera que Alphonse no la formule. Tal y como le ocurría últimamente, Roy no tuvo suerte.

―Durante esas noches que sales de la universidad, ¿qué es lo que haces, Roy? ¿Y por qué tardas tanto en volver a casa? Y ni siquiera... ni siquiera me refiero solamente a esos tres días. Cuando regreso de la cafetería los martes y los jueves, que es cuando te tocan tus clases extracurriculares de la tarde, tú siempre estás en cama ya, sin importar que sean las 8 apenas, siempre hueles a... ―Alphonse es incapaz de pronunciar la palabra clave. Y Roy conoce la razón que hace a Alphonse temblar cada vez que se menciona a la cerveza o al ron o al whisky o cualquiera de esas porquerías. Roy se odia y detesta y desprecia todo lo que es―. Roy, escúchame: sé que las cosas ya no son... como eran antes. No creas que me disgusta tu decisión, no lo hace ni podría hacerlo nunca, pues enseñar es lo que te apasiona: que aprovecharas la oportunidad que se te presentó, esa que nadie quiso tomar, de impartir clases de literatura a niños pequeños y a adultos que no pudieron terminar su educación antes me parece maravilloso y el hecho de que el salario no sea el mismo no representa un problema. Sé que la enseñanza es lo que más te hace feliz en el mundo, lo que más te llena: yo soy feliz si tú lo eres. Siempre ―la sonrisa que Alphonse le ofrece, dulce y colorida y brillante, le hace olvidar de manera momentánea el que ahora vive en tinieblas nebulosas―. Y entiendo que debes estar... pues, por demás tensionado. Más que eso, incluso. Nuestros horarios son un desastre ahora: casi no nos vemos... Tan sólo nos quedan los fines de semana. Y, aun así, a veces estamos demasiado agotados.

Todas las palabras eran verdad, el resumen de una situación devastadora y dolorosa e imposible de ocultar, pero las mentiras que Alphonse ni siquiera sospechaba que se escondían tras las mismas resonaron en los oídos de Roy, haciéndolo retorcer en su silla: escucharlo todo pronunciado por su voz melódica rompió a Roy en pedazos que nunca se podrían reunir, pues era culpa de él y de nadie más, el que semana tras semanas se estuviese creando un abismo entre ambos.

―... Y te extraño. Te extraño tanto que no lo soporto ―dijo Alphonse. Uno, dos, diez segundos de silencio siguieron: Alphonse no obtuvo respuesta, pues ante la devastadora ausencia del hombre que amaba más allá de su presencia física, él se encontraba completamente solo en la cocina. Entonces las paredes se agrietaron, el mundo se sacudió y la angustia por fin estalló en la habitación, pintándolo todo de un color que hacía arder la retina si te atrevías a mirarlo―. Roy, siento que si tan sólo habláramos acerca de... d-de lo que te pasa con el...

Roy despertó y el mundo ante sus ojos se volvió carmesí: la furia tomó posesión de su cuerpo.

― ¿Acerca de lo que me pasa con  _qué_ , Alphonse? ―su cerebro se dividió en dos partes: una le suplicaba que no siguiera hablando, carajo, no te atrevas a lastimarlo y la otro celebraba, mezquina, el hecho de que por fin había un orificio por el cual desahogarse―. Dilo en voz alta y haz a un lado tu trauma de la infancia: la palabra no morderá tu lengua, niño.

Al decir aquello, no obstante, Roy se sintió a punto de vomitar. ¿De tan sólo eso? ¡Qué va, vomitar para luego rasguñarse la cara y sacarse los ojos de las cuencas y ahorcarse con cadenas!

Lastimar a Alphonse sacando a la luz  _ese_  retazo de su pasado: lo más ruin que se le pudo ocurrir y aquello a lo que se aferraba en plena caída.

Alphonse se echó hacia atrás: sus ojos se expandieron y se tornaron acuosos y tragó saliva, pero Roy notó cómo sus puños se apretaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la forma en que el rojo hizo arder su rostro.

Luego de semanas enteras de no hablar, el Infierno se acababa de desatar entre ellos.

― ¡No me hables de esa manera! ¡Y no lo llames...! ¡NO TE ATREVAS a hablar de...! ―Alphonse lanzó un gruñido al aire y, cortando el hilo que mantenía oscilando el corazón de Roy, se llevó ambas manos al cabello, tirando del mismo con desesperación―. ¡TÚ NO SABES CÓMO FUE PARA MÍ EL PERDERLO POR EL MALDITO ALCOHOL!

Ni todo el tiempo del mundo habría bastado para que ambos recuperasen la respiración: y mirarse fijamente dolía si en los ojos ajenos latía tanto dolor.

Roy fue el primero en hablar, con voz minúscula, temblorosa: lo más cercano a una disculpa. Sus hombros se derrumbaron y Roy miraba sus manos como si lo fuesen todo.

―No lo entienden... ―Alphonse frunció el ceño, confundido. Roy concentró su atención en el vaso que yacía frente a él: ante sus ojos, el líquido que lo llenaba era otro―. Ni Rossie ni tú pueden entenderlo: no dependen de un trago para estar bien, ni sienten que valen menos que nada desde el primer momento de despertar, ni viven ocultándose en la oscuridad, porque no son dependientes como yo lo soy: no puedo funcionar si no bebo, Alphonse ―el aludido estuvo a punto de sollozar. Roy parecía perder fuerzas a medida que hablaba―. No puedo. No... podré ―seguridad escalofriante en las palabras. Roy tragó saliva―. Me aterra el pensarlo siquiera, no sabría qué hacer. No hay algo de lo que hablar: acá ya no queda nada. Y no te quiero manchar. Y... si no quieres vivir esto por segunda vez en tu vida...

Aquello desquició a Alphonse.

―Roy, por favor ―por fin Alphonse comenzó a aproximarse a él: elevó, lentamente, una mano temblorosa y vacilante cuya intención era posarse en la mejilla de Roy, pues todo lo dicho por él lo superó. Parecía a punto de colapsar y algo le dijo a Roy que Alphonse no sería capaz de levantarse solo―. Tan sólo quiero ayudar...

¡NO!

― ¿Quieres hacer por mí lo que no pudiste hacer por tu papi? ―un siseo venenoso y a la defensiva y que gritaba ayuda.

La mano frenó en el aire.

Así, algo se quebró en coordinación con el caer de una lágrima.

Roy finalmente fue capaz de verse en el espejo, de ver materializadas en el aire todas las atrocidades pronunciadas: en el cristal, vio menos que nada.

Encuentro del negro con el dorado: más silencio y más lágrimas y fracturas y cosas que nunca volverán a ser igual.

Roy miró la mano extendida en su dirección, la amó y la anheló y quiso aterrizar en su palma para estar a salvo al fin, el único lugar donde no necesitaría nunca uno, a veces dos, siempre tres para funcionar. Roy estiró su mano y Alphonse retiró la suya con brusquedad segundos antes de que pudieran tocarse mutuamente.

Como si fuese inútil seguir haciéndolo, como si ya no valiera la pena, Alphonse dejó de mirarle y optó por observar el suelo. Su rostro nada delataba. Comenzó, entonces, a salir de la cocina con lentitud. Ya habiendo dejado el umbral atrás, por fin habló:

―Te amo, Roy. Me preocupo por ti. Son dos cosas que nunca van a cambiar en mí ―dijo. Su voz tampoco expresaba sentir alguno―. Pero esto tiene que provenir de ti. De nadie más: las cosas no cambiarán si tú no lo quieres así ―un brusco aspirar de aire―. Por favor... ―suplicó.

Se fue.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse: Roy quiso llorar y reír y vomitar ante lo suave de la acción. De Alphonse, ni siquiera en un momento como este, nacía dar un portazo.

Roy miró la nada. Roy miró después el vaso frente a él. Roy lo tomó con una mano fría. Roy lo levantó y lo estrelló y, tomando uno de los filosos pedazos de cristal roto, dibujó tres líneas perfectas en su palma.

Qué bien se sintió: el placer se mezcló con el dolor del que se sabía merecedor.

Lo soltó cuando la sangre comenzó a escurrirse de entre sus dedos, un contraste casi estético con la palidez de su piel: tres cortes, ni uno más.

Más adelante, Roy se castigaría de otras formas.

Roy sonrió: y sí, se desconectó.

.

.

.

Roy despertó.

Lo procesó todo con lentitud, un elemento tras otro: primero la forma en que la habitación parecía girar sobre un eje propio. Después lo borroso que percibía el mundo a través de ojos anormalmente húmedos.

Por último, lo más ideal del cuadro: el ser dorado ante él. Dorado.

Dorado como la salvación. Cálido como el Sol. Gentil como un abrazo materno.

Era perfecto y, por unos pacíficos instantes, nada más existió.

Su cabeza lo estaba triturando sin piedad, susurrándole que la única solución era la desconexión, ¡pero ah! ¡Deseaba apreciar esa aparición divina por la eternidad, ser testigo de los mil colores que desprendía...!

Roy siente una calidez especial, una imposible de igualar, contra su mejilla y lo comprende: las caricias fueron aquello que lo despertaron sin hacerlo en verdad, pues estaba más adormecido que otra cosa.

El amor emanaba de esos dedos y pintaba su piel: oh, ¿qué había hecho Roy Mustang para merecer esto y no la muerte?

Y, ¿lo que tenía ante sí era verdad? ¿La luz de la lámpara, que lo impactaba de lleno, realmente hacía brillar su cabello dorado hasta el punto de dar forma a una aureola sobre su humanidad? En el estado en que se encuentra, un pie en el mundo terrenal y el otro en la tierra del soñar, a Roy no le parece una locura esa posibilidad.

El ente de luz y verdad que estaba sentado en la cama, justo al lado de su cabeza, habla:

―No quiero perderte ―Alphonse era un ángel de oro y ese ángel de oro era Alphonse.

Roy gruñe, moribundo y anhelante. Lo hace de manera natural, sin pensarlo demasiado: lo busca y deposita su cabeza en un regazo de deidad.

Supo lo que pasaba sin necesidad de mirar: una lágrima cayó sobre su piel y Roy comprendió, así, que al haber hecho llorar a un ser superior su propia alma ya no tenía salvación.

―No quiero... ―la voz de Alphonse se alejaba, hasta situarse al final de un túnel oscuro que Roy no podría recorrer jamás: después, nada quedó.

Roy se desconectó: no soñó nada y eso le gustó.

.

.

.

* * *

  **...**

* * *

  **»** **1922** **«**

―Lo que Roy dijo durante esa pelea que tuvimos: debe ser lo que más me ha dolido en la vida ―una pausa―. Sí: lo es. Siempre lo va a ser. Ni siquiera me siento capaz de repetírtelo y tal vez no debería hacértelo saber: lo que entre nosotros pasa entre nosotros debe quedar, o al menos así lo siento en estas circunstancias ―a partir de ese punto habló atropelladamente, como queriendo asegurarle algo a quien lo escuchaba desde el otro lado del teléfono fijo, como queriendo sacarlo todo de una vez, pues el tenerlo contenido en su interior le resultaba nocivo en exceso―. Pero no fui capaz de dejarlo, ¿me entiendes? No pude «mandarlo al diablo», como tan comúnmente dicen. No tengo pensado separarme de Roy ―sentenció―. No se trata de que estoy pasando por alto que me lastimó, no me estoy sometiendo: es lo opuesto a eso. Totalmente. Soy más que conocedor de la que, ahora, es la realidad del hombre que amo ―hablaba con convicción absoluta―. No puedo dejarle porque entonces  _yo_  sería el que más lo está lastimando y quien no está viendo las cosas como son: ¡cuando uno es un adicto, ya no es dueño de sí mismo! Hacen lo que sea y dicen lo que en el momento se les viene a la cabeza, de todo y más y hasta cosas de las que luego se arrepienten, si con ello no dejarán lo que rige sus vidas. En el estado en que se encuentran, jamás es culpa de ellos: se aferran como no tienes una idea ―y él bien lo sabía. Su voz emergió adolorida―. Me mata que Roy esté viviendo esto, me mata darme cuenta de que ha estado destruyéndose a mis espaldas ―angustia casi tangible―. Pero no sé qué... ―un suspiro―. No sé nada, Win.

Winry Rockbell se tomó una cantidad considerable de segundos para hablar. Decidió, al final, enfocarse en una parte específica de lo que su amigo de toda la vida dijo:

―Cuando regresaste llorando ese día me asustaste demasiado, Alphonse. Me rompiste el corazón ―su voz no era fría, sino meditativa―. Edward quiso matarlo, ¿sabes? Tú no te diste cuenta porque nos apartamos para hablarlo, pero casi tuve que atarlo a una silla para que no fuese a buscarlo ―silencio. Repentinamente Winry sonó como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar―. Oh, Al... Cuánto lo siento. Me duele en verdad escuchar cómo está, porque sabes que aprecio a Roy... ¡Pero de todas las cosas que existen en este mundo justo tiene que ser el  _maldito alcohol_  lo que lo está hundiendo...! ―lo dijo casi en un grito partido. Alphonse no necesitó estar presente para saber que sí, que ya estaba llorando. Winry respiró antes de continuar―. Y desearía poder ser de ayuda: desearía poder tomar esto con ambas manos y desarmarlo y volver a construirlo desde cero, del mismo modo en que lo hago con motores y todo eso ―una risilla triste―. Y no te preocupes: no le diré a tu hermano  _cuál_ es la raíz de este problema. No creo que ni tú ni nadie pueda frenar lo que le haría a Roy.

―Gracias ―dijo Alphonse. Él también estaba al borde de lo que podía soportar. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero ella se le adelantó.

―Tú no te mereces esto, Alphonse. No después de todo lo que pasaste con anterioridad ―dijo ella.

―No se trata de mí, Winry.

Ella suspiró.

―Nunca dejarás de ser un angelito, ¿verdad? ―dijo, cálida. A continuación, se expresó con tono de niña caprichosa a la que no le consienten un juguete anhelado―. ¿Sabes? A veces siento celos de Roy, porque es tal y como dice la Abuela Pinako: « _escogiste al Elric que tiene un carácter del demonio y no al que no mataría ni a una cucaracha, a ver si lo haces mejor en la próxima vida, niña_ ».

―Q-Qué cosas dices, Win...

Winry, conociendo perfectamente el color que llenaba las mejillas de Alphonse en ese momento, rio con dulzura. Después, la seriedad retornó a la conversación.

―Sé bien que no se trata de ti, Alphonse. Es el propio bienestar de Roy de lo que hablamos: es lo único importante ―afirmó ella. Vaciló al decir lo siguiente―. Entonces, Al, ¿qué vas a...?

―Hay una parte de la historia que no conoces, Winry ―dijo Alphonse, casi apaciblemente: Winry se dio cuenta, ante la fortaleza oculta tras las palabras, de que él llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirlo―. Hay un detalle acerca de la muerte de mi padre que nunca te dijimos, un detalle pequeño, pero existente: hay alguien a quien no conoces.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo ella sin aire―. ¿Quién?

Alphonse se lo dijo. Winry se llevó una mano a la boca.

―Alphonse, ¿tu padre tuvo un...? ―entonces, al igual que con Roy, la ira estalló y lágrimas ardientes cayeron por las mejillas de Winry―. ¡Que se vaya al diablo! ¡No lo conozco, pero ya lo detesto! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ÉL DEBÍA A...!

―No es lo que piensas: no hubo oportunidad siquiera ―dijo calmadamente―. Winry, te diré lo que aprendí por experiencia propia siendo hijo de un alcohólico ―Alphonse hablaba de manera dulce, dolorosamente paciente―. ¿Sabes lo que diferencia a una persona que se superó de una que no pudo ganarle a su adicción? ―otra cosa más que él llevó guardada en el corazón por mucho, mucho tiempo. Esto era algo de lo que nunca dudó―. Depende, siempre, de la pulsión de vida o de la pulsión de muerte que se tenga, depende de cuál de las dos prevalezca en el sujeto: mi padre no quiso salir de su alcoholismo, Winry. Por eso se suicidó.

―Alphonse... ―Winry habló con un hilo de voz, como si no quisiera creer lo que Alphonse decía.

―Él es la única esperanza que queda. Francamente, el que yo ame a Roy y el que Roy me ame a mí no es suficiente, Winry: y conozco a Roy ―declaró―. Creo saber, a pesar de todo, cuál de las dos predomina en él.

El final imponente de la cuestión. Segundos antes de que colgase, Winry juntó valor para decirlo:

― ¿Cómo sabes tanto, Alphonse? ―el aludido ya había abierto la boca para contestar, pero Winry continuó―. De los latidos-de-vida o lo que sea que dijiste y todo lo demás: fuiste muy empático, como siempre, pero también muy elocuente. Quiero decir, tú estudias pediatría, pero todo se escuchó tan... no sé, específico.

Alphonse sonrió, pero Winry nunca llegó a saberlo.

―Pediatría no fue mi primera opción, sabes ―Winry lo entendió sin necesitar más.

― ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?

―La que sea ―Alphonse sonaba feliz, relajado, como no lo había sido en semanas y lo notó al instante. Le dolió en exceso esa realidad.

―Antes mencionaste que, a pesar de todo, entre ustedes las cosas están... más o menos, ¿verdad?

―No me mira a los ojos, Winry, no a menos que sea desquiciantemente necesario: lo que equivale a... contadas ocasiones ―murmuró―. Apenas lo soporto. Pero ahora que retornó a su horario de trabajo normal he insistido y ya duerme mucho mejor, come más seguido y ahora, pues... por lo menos cuatro días a la semana no cae casi inconsciente sobre la cama: sé que debo andar con cuidado, no obstante, pues Roy carga mucha presión y ansiedad sobre su espalda ―la confianza entre ellos le motiva a decirlo―. Las cosas entre nosotros sólo pueden describirse como «complicadas»: pero sé que él me extraña tanto como yo a él.

Conteniendo las lágrimas ante la confesión, Winry lo escupe con dificultad.

―Espera hasta después de tu cumpleaños, Alphonse.

Su rostro perdió toda expresión.

―Winry, ya dijimos que no se trata de...

―No sé trata de ti, lo sé, pero piénsalo un poco más desde su punto de vista, Alphonse: podrías hacer que se sienta peor consigo mismo si haces a un lado esa fecha por él. Faltan unas semanas nada más para que ya tengas veintidós: por favor. Nada malo pasará si esperas, Alphonse.

― ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti, Winry? ―Alphonse no sonaba molesto, sí infinitamente cansado.

―Quiero que seas feliz, Alphonse. Quiero que ambos lo sean: juntos y de la mano ―voz cálida y dulce, llena de amor perteneciente a aquel con el que hablaba―. Permítanse ese último día, esos últimos momentos de tranquilidad, porque lo que de ahí en más vivirán será duro.

Alphonse se esforzó, puso todo su empeño en pos de no quebrarse. Después de unos segundos, dijo lo que más adecuado consideró.

―Te quiero, Winry.

―Y yo a ti, Alphonse ―dijo ella―. Y yo a ti ―intuyó que Alphonse colgaría, así que se apresuró a decir lo que se moría por dejar salir―. ¡Y cómprate un nuevo celular, ya llevas mucho tiempo con ese fósil que sólo sabe agotar su batería! ¿Quién hace llamadas a teléfono fijo en estos tiempos? ―se burló.

― ¡O-Oye! ―cómicamente rojo, Alphonse intentó defenderse―. ¡Si todavía puedo hacer llamadas y escuchar música y tomar fotografías no veo porque deba...! ― _piii, piii, piii_ ―. ¿... Hola? ¿Winry?

Sólo suspirar quedó. Desde la niñez, nunca hubo forma humana en que pudiera ganarle a ella: algunas cosas nunca cambian.

* * *

 ―Señor, ¿le interesa en especial alguno de los modelos que ve?

La mujer habló respetuosa, pausadamente, pero le crispó los nervios por completo, casi haciéndolo saltar: Roy volteó con el corazón martillándole en el pecho.

 _Carajo_ , no pudo evitar pensar.  _Soy un maldito adicto al alcohol, no al crack_.

Ante tan comiquísimo pensamiento, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no romper a reír (llorar, llorar, llorar).

Qué miserable.

Roy miró a la empleada de la tienda tecnológica que se había dirigido a él, después a los avanzados modelos de celular que se exhibían en la mesa blanca y de apariencia minimalista, para luego mirarla otra vez: notó entonces que ella era rubia.

Ja. Al igual que...

Se dijo con brusquedad que necesitaba un trago o una cerveza o lo que sea que le impidiera pensar, con tal de que volviese más soportable aquello que con el pasar de los días lo mataba un poco más: necesitaba a Alphonse (a sus ojos dulces, su risa divina, sus labios que se asemejaban a pétalos y su siempre cálida piel) cada segundo del día hasta casi rozar lo obsesivo, pero, después de tanto, ya no era digno de siquiera mirarlo.

Hacer por él lo que no pudo hacer por su papi.

Roy carraspeó.

Entablar contacto visual le representaba un esfuerzo abismal últimamente, pero lo consiguió.

―Conozco a alguien que, sin importar cuan poco necesario lo ve, realmente no le vendría mal un nuevo modelo de celular y también se da la casualidad de que ese alguien está de cumpleaños hoy ―Roy apuntó un modelo de la mesa: negro, brillante, de esquinas redondeadas y de entre diez o doce centímetros de largo―: éste en particular llama mi atención. ¿Lo considera digno?

La empleada sonrió.

―Es una espléndida elección, si me permite decirlo, señor.

* * *

 En el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial, Roy observa la bolsa que contiene su compra: luego sus ojos se posan en su auto, estacionado entre dos camionetas.

Es un  _Volkswagen_  grisáceo, anodino y de un modelo que pronto estaba a cumplir ocho años. Roy arrugó la nariz. Se dijo que si ahorró a escondidas y durante un par de meses para el regalo de Alphonse, bien podría hacerlo para obsequiarse a sí mismo un medio de transporte más,  _ejem_ , actualizado. Él ya era un anciano o al menos así se consideraba a sí mismo, pero, ¿que acaso los viejos no pueden permitirse sus lujos también?

Sonreía mientras se colocaba tras el volante.

Ya avanzando sobre la carretera que conducía a su vecindario, misma que estaba rodeada por hermosos y formidables árboles de pino, Roy se maldijo por tercera vez en el día: comprar el regalo el mismo día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alphonse era algo que  _no_  quería, pues menos oportuno no podía ser, pero muchos factores parecieron juntarse: el caos (que nunca pensó que iba a experimentar) que le significó recobrar su horario normal, empezar desde cero con un nuevo y maravilloso grupo (pero sin olvidar nunca a esos igual de maravillosos chicos que fueron testigos de su peor lado) e ir construyendo una relación y familiaridad con todos ellos, el final del cuatrimestre, lo arrolladoramente tensionado y fatigado y estresado que se sentía al final de cada día, cuando a lo largo del mismo no había saciado una sed específica...

Si vivía al borde cada día, si ahorcaba sus ansias de beber y las escondía en lo profundo de su ser, dejándolas aflorar en momentos de excesiva necesidad, si intentaba no perderse demasiado de casa para no angustiar a aquel que menos quería lastimar, ¿cómo carajo hacer a un lado las migrañas y el repudio y la abstinencia de Alphonse y moverse a hacer algo tan normal como una compra lo era?

¿Cómo, si poco a poco se convertía en alguien que era cualquiera menos él?

¿Cómo, si se desconectaba y retornaba a la realidad y luego todo volvía a empezar?

― ¿Cómo resistir? ―se preguntó a sí mismo, ausente.

Debía tomar en cuenta, también, que tal vez fue lo mejor: no se le hacía difícil imaginar a Alphonse (quien por voluntad propia hacía los oficios de la casa bastante seguido) descubriendo cierta caja que llamaría su atención y, aunque con seguridad respetaría su privacidad, el sentimiento de sorpresa se habría reducido irremediablemente llegado el momento de entregarle su contenido.

Y Alphonse se merecía todo lo que él pudiera dar.

Y qué bueno que ya era fin de semana, la verdad.

Una vez más y contando, miró la bolsa, que descansaba en el asiento del acompañante: sin dejar de manejar, Roy estiró una mano.

La caja, forrada con papel dorado, estaba coronada por un bonito moño rojo, mismo que pidió le colocasen en la tienda para ocasiones especiales que visitó luego de comprar el celular.

La miró. La miró. La miró otro poco más.

Sonrió.

Echando un vistazo a través del parabrisas por seguridad, se inclinó con dirección a la alfombra de goma del auto: esconderlo en ese momento para así entregárselo a Alphonse después de la sencilla reunión en casa, rodeados ya por nada más que privacidad, se le antojó lo más adecuado.

Roy quería esa sonrisa para él solo.

* * *

 ― ¿Al?

Éste lanzó un respingo, girándose para encarar a quien lo despertó de su ensimismamiento.

―Dime, Winry.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―ella llevó una mano a su hombro, apretándolo afectuosamente. Lo preguntaba en serio.

Alphonse suspiró. Volteó una vez más hacia la ventana: de entre todas las caras que mostraba al mundo a lo largo del día y la noche, la forma en que el cielo lucía al atardecer era la faceta que más hacía latir su corazón, la que más humedecía sus ojos. En sus apasionados colores, Alphonse siempre sintió que el cielo expresaba melancolía.

―Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? ―dijo él, sin decir de qué.

―Lo sé ―dijo ella, sabiendo el por qué.

― ¿Qué pensará cuando se lo diga, Winry? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ―ambos suspiraron, mientras ella dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro que segundos atrás había apretado. Entre ellos, todo siempre fue sencillo, natural, espontáneo: se adoraban de una manera que no tenía comparación―. Lo amo,  _lo conozco_ : debería saberlo... Y aun así, me encuentro de esta manera: temblando, rogando porque entienda que  _sólo quiero ayudarlo_ ―al escuchar el estremecimiento casi violento en su voz, Winry elevó su cabeza, preocupada―. Po-Porque si lo pierdo a él ta-tam...

Alphonse precisó de llevarse ambas manos al rostro para controlarse y, aunque un par de lágrimas se escaparon, lo logró. Cuando los labios de Winry se presionaron contra la suave piel de su cien, dio un respingo, pero un segundo después se relajó.

―Te diré lo que mamá me dijo una vez, un proverbio que leyó en una novela de ciencia ficción que amó: «Si hay amor, las cicatrices de la viruela son bellas como hoyuelos» ―ojos azules buscan oro en forma de iris: Winry le sonrió con ternura rebosante―. Él te ama de una manera que no he visto en nadie más, Alphonse: no será fácil, pero entenderá que tan sólo amor se oculta tras tu pedido de que busque ayuda.

Alphonse se frotó un ojo enrojecido, sorbió a través de su nariz y asintió con una dulzura que estremeció a Winry: cuán fácil era sentirse una madre ante un niño amado.

La atmósfera de la escena, de innegable naturaleza conmovedora, se fue al carajo ante la llegaba de un tercero:

―Oye, cumpleañero ―se escuchó detrás de ellos. Era una voz por demás familiar para ambos. Alphonse y Winry voltearon al instante, alertados de que  _esa_  persona hubiera ingresado a la sala de estar―. ¿Dónde rayos está el bastardo, no se suponía que hoy empezaban las vacaciones? Me estoy  _muriendo_ de la maldita ham...

Edward se calló, algo que no era común. Aunque no era poseedor de la intuición y sensibilidad de Winry, sí tenía ojos en la cara; sí tenía un amor sobrecogedor por su pequeño hermano en el corazón.

― ¿Qué sucede, Al? ―preocupado y confundido, dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante: por mucho que lo adorase, nunca sabía por completo qué hacer cuando Alphonse no lucía bien―. ¿Por qué llorabas?

Alphonse no supo qué decir. Winry, por su parte y sin dejar de apretar a Alphonse contra sí, miró a su pareja a los ojos fijamente. Edward la miró de vuelta: ella sonrió ligeramente.

 _No ahora_ , decía el azul.  _Hablamos luego._

Edward suspiró. Lanzando una última mirada adolorida al ver el rostro de su hermano, Edward se dio la vuelta.

―Iré a la cocina a ayudar a la Abuela con el pastel y el estofado, ya casi están listos ―no deseó desaparecer sin hacer aquello que siempre sabía provocar en Alphonse. Bajo el umbral, lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro―. Y cuando aparezca el bastardo, díganle que de postre le daré un puñetazo en el estómago por haber tardado tanto.

Ante las risas que escuchó mientras se alejaba, Edward por fin pudo sonreír.

Winry se volvió lentamente hacia Alphonse: sonrió al encontrar más tranquilidad en sus facciones, aquellas que, en su opinión, no estaban hechas para mostrar tristeza.

― ¿Ya te sientes más tranquilo? ―acariciaba su cabello soleado con dedos cariñosos.

Alphonse asintió y su sonrisa iluminó cada lugar oscuro de la casa.

―Entonces, ¿no se les hizo fácil venir? ―preguntó él, triste, pero a la vez comprensivo de la situación.

―No ―dijo ella, igualmente afligida. Winry se animó un poco más al decir―: pero me pidieron que te dijera que te aman y te adoran y te mandan mil besos y más ―Winry se dejó ser: se puso de puntillas y besó sonoramente su mejilla, maravillándose con la risilla que de él brotó―. Te adoramos todos, Alphonse: feliz cumpleaños.

Por primera vez en meses interminables, Alphonse sintió esperanza naciéndole en el corazón: si tenía tanto amor en su vida, si los tenía a todos ellos, si lo tenía a  _él_ , sintió que todo lo podrían vencer.

Porque el amor, inclusive con la forma de viruela en la piel, intocable su dulzura y belleza prevalece.

* * *

 Los dedos de Roy chocaron con algo bajo el asiento: ese algo, además, produjo un sonido metálico, hueco, al impactar contra sus dedos. Frunció el ceño.

Dejando la caja de regalo en el suelo, Roy tomó el objeto que acababa de descubrir. Lo elevó y lo puso frente a sus ojos.

Su ceño fruncido se desintegró, se desconectó para después retornar a la realidad, el mundo se tambaleó y risas, risas, ¡risas, sí!, resonaron, no sólo en su auto, no sólo en el país entero, sino en cada rincón del universo.

La oscuridad de sus sueños rio.

La oscuridad susurró una vez más la misma canción: « _Soy tú dueño y lo seré hasta el final_ ».

Una lata de cerveza.

Una lata de cerveza, por supuesto, vacía.

Vacía.

Roy se estremeció desde las raíces y sus pies descalzos oscilaron sobre un abismo de locura: ¡vacía!

¡VACÍA y no LLENA!

¡MUERTOS y no VIVOS!

¡ALCOHOL y no LIBROS!

Soledad y no Alphonse.

Oh, nunca Alphonse...

―Ya no, por favor... ¡Ya no...!

Una obra de tres actos se desplegó: un apretar demente de una lata vacía, un conductor distraído saliéndose de su carril, un sonar de claxon proveniente de otro auto entremezclado con un grito de mujer.

Un impactar contra un árbol.

Luz y oscuridad.

El telón cayó: esta vez, fue el mundo entero quien se desconectó, sin interés alguno en saber algo acerca de un ser llamado Roy Mustang.

* * *

Inquieto, Alphonse observa el reloj de pared rojo.

6:48 de la tarde.

Más preocupado no podía estar.

Tragando saliva, se preparó para levantarse del sofá, pedir disculpas a los presentes, retirarse con destino a la cocina y, en la soledad de la misma, llamar a Roy hasta el cansancio, hasta que su dedo pulgar se rompa en dos de tanto presionar el botón de llamar, anhelando nada más que el escuchar su voz.

¡No le importa si Roy no aparecía en todo el día, por Dios, tan sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien!

No tenía importancia para él, ni mucho menos, enterarse de que se encontraba en un lugar sombrío, adulto si se lo comparaba con otros, con el aire repleto de humo y melancolía.

Con vasos llenos de una bebida específica.

Sin entender muy bien la razón, el corazón de Alphonse se detuvo, mientras que las cabezas de las otras personas que lo acompañaban en la sala de estar se alzaron: el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar. Edward y Winry intercambiaron una mirada. Pinako, por siempre serena, fue quien tomó la palabra.

―Ve, muchacho, responde ―dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Alphonse. Éste saltó y se incorporó finalmente―. Con toda seguridad es  _él_.

Alphonse así lo esperaba.

Era tangible en el aire: ante la ausencia de Roy, todos presentían que  _algo_  pasaba.

Que tal vez esa llamada contenía la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

Ya frente al teléfono, Alphonse lo observó, su mente totalmente en blanco: al tercer sonar del aparato, lo descolgó.

― ¿Diga? ―dijo Alphonse. Escuchó a su interlocutor: entonces, un temblar de voz y piernas y alma y corazón. Un presagio―. S-Sí, lo conozco, soy su... ¿Su-Sucedió algo?  _¿Por qué están llaman...?_

En la sala de estar todos prevalecían callados, gélidamente expectantes. Así pues, el sonido se escuchó a la perfección, cuya gravedad se asemejó al caer de una guillotina sobre el cuello de un inocente: sin mirar, supieron que el teléfono acababa de caer al suelo.

En toda la historia de la humanidad, nunca hubo un silencio que se antojase tan angustiante.

Un latido después, Edward se había puesto de pie bruscamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina con salvaje rapidez. Winry lo seguía de cerca y ante la velocidad de sus movimientos Pinako tan sólo pudo jadear, quedándose atrás y sentada, demasiado sorprendida y tan preocupada como ellos.

Sólo le quedó escuchar lo que se suscitaba a la distancia:

― ¿Al? ―preguntó Edward―. ¿Al, qué pasa?

― ¡ALPHONSE! ―gritó su nieta, quien acto seguido estalló en llanto.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Edward recibiendo a un pálido Alphonse en brazos, mientras Winry se echaba en el suelo, llorando junto al cuerpo desmayado del chico que, más que su mejor amigo, era su hermano menor ante la forma en que una tragedia los unió.

Y Pinako Rockbell no pudo evitar experimentar el  _déjà vu_  más desagradable de la historia.

* * *

 La oscuridad, la inconsciencia y el no-ser fueron todo lo que existieron durante unas cuantas horas que, para quien durante años se repudió con intensidad, resultan de dulce divinidad: calma.

Auto-desprecio rasguñado por el cuchillo de los calmantes.

Acá, ni uno ni dos ni tres hacen falta.

Acá, tan dormido como ellos está.

Acá, menos que nada hay: tan sólo descansa.

Más tarde, en contra de toda lógica existente, Roy recordará con claridad aquello que sintió en sueños difusos.

Habría dado cualquiera cosa por no despertar.

* * *

Las voces se asemejaban a hilos de luz que atravesaban agujeros en una pared antigua: inconexas, lejanas y carentes de un punto específico en el que empezaban o terminaban. 

_«¿... está él, enfermera? Luce tan... pálido y las ven...»._

Esa voz la conocía: femenina, delicada. Vagamente, ojos azules titilaron en su mente antes de desaparecer.

_«... estable, casi en perfectas condiciones. Las vendas en su cabeza no... En estos momentos, tan sólo amerita des...»._

Alguien más hablaba, otra mujer, pero ésta voz no era en lo absoluto familiar.

_«Luce como la mier...»._

Roy, tan mareado como estaba, tan sólo necesitó tener un esbozo de idea de quién era para fastidiarse. Ni siquiera tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte lo libraba de convivir con él.

Pero, ¿si Edward estaba presente, acaso también...?

Entonces:

_«¿Podrían dejarme a solas con él?»._

Alphonse.

Roy abrió los ojos en el mismo segundo en que una puerta se cerró con suavidad. Se sintió solo y se supo acompañado a la vez. Pareció suceder en cámara lenta: uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos acercándose y algo apareció en su campo visual. Roy necesitó frotar sus ojos: lo encontró todo.

Cuando movió su cabeza sobre la almohada todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y mazos incandescentes se estrellaron contra ambos lados de su cabeza. Unas manos cálidas y firmes aterrizaron en sus hombros.

―No ―escuchó―. No te muevas: descansa ―Roy no pudo evitarlo: con ciega curiosidad, tocó sus sienes. Sentía aspereza y humedad contra su piel. Leyendo sus pensamientos, la persona continuó―. Tienes unas cuantas vendas, no demasiadas: el choque... no impactaste contra el parabrisas, pero tampoco saliste completamente ileso. Descansa, por favor.

Los ojos de Roy brillaron extasiados ante lo que encontraron: era Alphonse, era su Sol hecho humano, era su flor de colores maravillosos e incontables.

Era su luz dorada, gentil y cálida.

Era su todo.

... Era, de igual manera, el ser al que había hecho desvelar y preocupar y llorar repetidas veces.

Era Alphonse: aquel que, llegados a este penoso punto, nunca volvería a verlo igual.

Jamás.

Empujado por el repudio tan extremo que sentía hacia sí mismo, Roy deseó vomitar. Y tal vez lo habría hecho de no ser por algo que tuvo más poder que todo lo demás: esos ojos dorados, que lo mantenían clavado, congelado como una fotografía, sobre la cama.

Se miraron mutuamente como no lo habían hecho en semanas: en el otro encontraron humanidad, imperfecciones, flaquezas imposibles de ocultar.

Encontraron que, quizás, tan sólo con el amor ya no bastaba.

Y entonces, la represa que durante meses estuvo conteniendo angustia tras angustia tras angustia se quebró inevitablemente, derramando todo su contenido: lágrimas se convirtieron en cascadas que caían por un rostro y sollozos ahogados nacieron como notas emergiendo de un piano.

El dorado se estaba derrumbando.

Roy se dijo que cada lágrima de Alphonse merecía un pedestal, una estatua, una obra de arte individual que la representase en pos de que ninguna de ellas fuese olvidada jamás, pero lo notó: Alphonse miraba algo con aterradora fijeza.

Enderezándose sobre sus codos y sin poder evitar tambalearse un poco, Roy siguió su mirada: un cubo de basura casi vacío era lo que observaba.

Casi: una lata de cerveza abollada era su único contenido y el cómo llegó ahí era lo más irrelevante del mundo.

Sintiendo que toda la extensión de su piel había sido reemplazada por hielo, Roy tembló, tragó saliva y sintió que lo embarga la peor vergüenza que había experimentado en sus 37 años de vida.

Desesperado, buscó los ojos de Alphonse: cuando el negro se encontró con el dorado, Roy extendió una mano.

―Alphonse...

Roy quería hacerlo todo a la velocidad de un suspiro: quería atravesar la distancia que los separaba, quería tomar su rostro y besar cada lágrima, quería llorar en sus brazos y que Alphonse hiciera lo propio en los suyos, quería reparar todo lo que había hecho mal y volver a empezar y más todavía.

¡Quería borrar con un chasquido toda la infelicidad en la que habían estado viviendo sumergidos, quería renacer en la forma de un nuevo hombre que sí fuera digno de Alphonse...!

Éste comenzó a negar con lentitud, perplejo: cuando la mano de Roy estuvo a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro, Alphonse retrocedió de golpe y su respiración se incrementó con la brusquedad de un rayo: su bramido sonó como un auténtico despliegue desgarrador de la naturaleza.

―No... ¡NO!

Incapaz de detener su frenético llanto, Alphonse se volvió, abrió la puerta con estruendo y asesinó a Roy al arrancarse de su ser los escasos filamentos negros, podridos, que los mantenían unidos a los dos.

Pasos alejándose por un corredor: gris, soledad y silencio.

Muerte.

Alphonse no cerró la puerta al salir y dicho actuar fue más de lo que Roy pudo soportar: mirando el umbral vacío con ojos desorbitados, descubrió cuán loco lo volvía la perspectiva de nunca volver a verlo.

Alphonse.

Roy se movió sin pensar: no había notado que en su brazo portaba una vía intravenosa hasta que sus dedos, demasiado temblorosos y fríos, buscaban una manera de arrancársela. Roy se movió sin pensar: reconocía perfectamente que no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie si es que conseguía bajarse de esa cama. Roy se movió sin pensar: se sentía a punto de desconectar y retornar y desconectar y retornar y desconectar y retornar, sí, era verdad.

Porque, sin él, ya nada lo ataba a la realidad.

Roy se movió sin pensar: cayó al suelo nomás dar un paso, pero no aterrizó solo en la superficie fría.

― ¡Señor, no! ―la voz se originó de la nada y, en el mundo de sensaciones turbulentas de Roy, la misma destacó por su estabilidad: se sintió a salvo de inmediato―. Señor, por favor: quédese en cama, se lo ruego. Es verdad que no tiene usted una pierna rota ni está en coma, pero  _sí_  sufrió un accidente ―estaba de vuelta en cama, sentado cual niño obediente, observándola: la enfermera era de baja estatura, una trenza colgaba de su hombro y su mirada no estaba sujeta a discusión―. Y no voy a permitir que se marche de este hospital hasta que estemos seguros de su ausencia absoluta de lesiones graves. Podrá irse luego de un par de exámenes más ―entonces, mirando fijamente sus cálidos ojos castaños, lo percibió: ella estaba enterada de algo que superaba el conocimiento de Roy―. Por favor: él seguirá ahí mañana, esperándole. Se lo prometo.

Alphonse.

Fue inevitable: derribado sobre la cama de hospital, Roy Mustang se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Gritó. Agobiado hasta las raíces de su ser, lloró a causa del miedo y la desesperanza, preso del deseo ferviente de desaparecer y que no quedase ni un átomo de él en toda la faz de la Tierra.

El sonido de su sufrir prevaleció.

Unos respetuosos minutos después, la enfermera se acercó a él con jeringa en mano, juramento médico y humano mediante: ante una crisis nerviosa, los calmantes eran siempre la obligación.

Frunció el ceño: impotente se sentía al saber, no obstante, que  _el problema_  continuaría ahí al despertar.

―Descanse, señor. Vuelva a empezar mañana.

Así lo esperaba ella. 

* * *

 ―Alphonse ―ante el llamado, Alphonse por fin se movió luego de minutos que se le antojaron eternos: retiró sus manos de su enrojecido y húmedo rostro. Había llorado tanto que sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar―. Oh, Alphonse...

Alphonse parpadeó ante la persona que tenía frente a él, incrédulo y sorprendido.

― ¿Señora Garden? ―calló ante lo que ella hizo a continuación: Rossie tomó sus dos manos entre las de ella y las apretó con vehemencia. Aunque la situación que los rodeaba era ciertamente extrema, Alphonse se desconcertó al notar que ella temblaba―. ¿Qué...?

―Perdóname, Alphonse.

― ¿Eh?

Nerviosa, se lamió los labios antes de decirlo:

―Roy tuvo que mentirte, Alphonse ―Rossie incluso se sintió más en paz consigo misma al confesarlo. Todo lo que Alphonse era se paralizó―. No debió hacerlo, pero así decidimos hacerlo: su problema con el maldito alcohol llegó a afectar su trabajo como docente. Ya te imaginarás la postura que Roy tomó: sabía que no habría tolerado que te enterases y no pude negarme, Alphonse, así que yo también puse de mi parte para que tú no supieras que tuvo un incidente lamentable frente a sus estudiantes. Y como consecuencia, su horario se alteró y ya nunca volverá a ver a esos chicos que tanto adora. Entiéndenos, por favor: Roy no lo habría soportado, no en su estado actual ―sus ojos grises suplicaban. Rossie suspiró con profundidad en un intento de calmarse que no ayudó demasiado―. Y ahora... sucede _esto_. Mi intuición me lo dice: el alcohol tuvo algo que ver, de alguna u otra manera, ¿verdad? ―la mirada de Alphonse fue su respuesta. Rossie tembló una vez más―. Dios mío, ¡Roy pudo haber...!

―Ya, por favor ―Alphonse también temblaba―. Ya, señora Rossie: no se haga esto a usted misma ―mirándola con fijeza, Alphonse meditó profundamente acerca de lo que diría―. Aunque... yo valoro muchísimo la honestidad, aunque la considero vital en toda relación... no tengo nada que perdonarles ―su mirada se tornó triste, lejana―. Lo sé bien: sea lo que sea que pasó, Roy no lo habría soportado. No si se relaciona con sus estudiantes ―Alphonse la miró con solemnidad y un esbozo, minúsculo pero existente, de sonrisa apareció en sus labios―. Le agradezco por decírmelo. Sé que no debe ser fácil para usted.

―Si hubiéramos actuado en ese momento, si hubiésemos buscado ayuda desde que ocurrió ese incidente hace tantos meses atrás...

―Tal vez ahora las cosas serían diferentes, tal vez serían mejores, tal vez no: eso no tiene importancia ahora. Hay que concentrarnos en el presente, en lo que en estos momentos podemos hacer por Roy. No hay tiempo que perder, señora Garden ―dijo, desesperado. Cuánto anhelaba poder arreglarlo todo con un sencillo chasquido―. Me desmayé cuando me dijeron que tuvo un accidente ―liberó una risa triste y acuosos ojos dorados derivaron al suelo, tan agotados los mismos como su dueño―. Me asusta, francamente, el pensar cómo estaría ahora de... ―un sollozo inevitable―. No sé si sería capaz de seguir sin él, Rossie. No lo sé. No lo creo.

Rossie tomó asiento a su lado, todavía aferrada a sus manos, buscando consolar tanto a Alphonse como a sí misma.

―De cierta manera, se podría decir que este es el punto de quiebre. Roy ya llegó a su límite definitivo ―ella también logró sonreír ligeramente―. Y debemos estar profundamente agradecidos por el hecho de que él se encuentra bien: muchas personas han perdido la batalla de maneras dolorosamente trágicas. Roy aún tiene oportunidad. Me permito creer que aún hay esperanza. Estás en lo correcto, Alphonse: hay que actuar ya ―los ojos de Rossie se movían frenéticamente en sus cuencas, como viendo mil cosas que no estaban ahí―. Yo... le sugerí que buscase ayuda, pero he de decir que no sé con quién, no conozco ni estoy muy relacionada con el tipo de instituciones apropiadas para tratar adicciones. Ay, Alphonse, no sé por dónde deberíamos empezar...

Rossie volvió a mirarlo cuando Alphonse apretó sus manos ligeramente: al elevar la mirada, se encontró con una sonrisa tan dulce, tan reconfortante y tan excesivamente centelleante que se quedó sin aliento.

Viéndolo, Rossie no tuvo dudas: la razón por la que Roy había escogido compartir su vida con él estaba escrita en cada centímetro de ese rostro.

Era perfecto.

―Sé qué debemos hacer: conozco el lugar y a la persona adecuada. Los conozco muy bien. Todo lo que pido es que confíe en mí. Lo único que hace falta es que Roy dé los primeros pasos ―la sonrisa soñada prevalecía en su rostro―. Roy no estará solo en ningún momento: me volveré de acero por y para él. Le prometo que no nos van a vencer.

―Ya lo eres, querido. Eres un ángel, también, ¿sabías eso?

Alphonse por fin se derrumbó: lágrimas incontables emergieron, su cuerpo tembló y apretó las manos de ella, pero la sonrisilla dulce se mantenía en sus labios.

Él era de acero, en efecto.

― ¿Por qué todos dicen eso...?

* * *

Roy despertó: era la noche del día siguiente a su accidente.

Se le hizo imposible calcular cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido o inconsciente o drogado o lo que sea que hayan decidido hacer con él. Lo que sí sabía era que, por fin, lo dejarían en libertad luego de haberle practicado todos los exámenes y concluir que no sufrió heridas graves. Era un bastardo con suerte, sin dudarlo.

Con los ojos cerrados, se irguió en la cama y el dolor de cabeza no tardó en clavar sus dientes.

Mierda.

Bueno, al menos ya le habían quitado las vendas.

Pasó, entonces: Roy percibió un olor pesado y denso, penetrante y familiar, por demás grabado a fuego en su memoria desde la infancia. Abre los ojos y encuentra a su derecha, sentada en un pequeño sofá, a la persona que imagino.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ―dijo Roy. No recibió respuesta alguna―. Dudo que esté permitido fumar aquí dentro ―agregó después.

―Tú sabes mucho acerca de lo que no debería hacerse, ¿no es así,  _Roy-Boy_?

Roy nada dijo: ante Chris Mustang, de vez en cuando le ocurría que se quedaba sin palabras algunas con las cuales contestar. En estos momentos, se sentía como un extraño, como cualquier otro ser, como quien sea menos él.

Qué cansado estaba.

Su tía se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama, con intención de depositar en el basurero lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo. Ambos sabían que ella notó lo que ese basurero contenía. Ella nada dijo.

Para Roy, esto se antojó como lo peor y una vez más la vergüenza lo envolvió con sus brazos fríos, despiadados, malditos. No dudaba que, de ahora en más, los sentiría en torno a su cuerpo con bastante regularidad.

Despertó de golpe cuando algo aterrizó en su regazo: una bolsa de papel color marrón. Alzando una ceja, Roy inspeccionó su contenido. No era necesario decirlo, ciertamente, pero su tía optó por hablar.

―Cámbiate. Y date prisa: ya has hecho sufrir a ese pobre chico lo suficiente. Si no llegas pronto harás que se desmaye de nuevo. Además, quiero que hagamos una parada antes de que regreses a casa, muchacho.

Pálido, sintiéndose nauseabundo y mirando la nada, Roy proclamó al mundo la única conclusión contundente del asunto, la verdad objetiva, innegable.

―No lo merezco.

No lo notó, pero el rostro de ella se suavizó imperceptiblemente.

―Vamos, date prisa.

Así lo hizo Roy.

* * *

Mientras ella conducía, Roy mantenía un codo colgando de la ventana abierta, sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche impactando contra su piel. Se negaba a abrir los ojos: se sentía sucio, indigno, avergonzado de estar en el mundo exterior. Se preguntó si viviría con esa sensación por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Se dijo que era lo que merecía.

Cuando menos lo esperó, el auto se detuvo. Por fin se dignó a abrir los ojos y voltear para ver a su tía.

―Ve ―dijo ella, con voz inexpresiva, pero no fría. Su tía sacó otro cigarrillo de la guantera, mientras acercaba una llama a su rostro―. Te espero acá.

Roy miró a través de la ventana: sintió que el mundo cayó sobre él al notar dónde estaban.

―Yo... ―balbuceó. Luego pareció despertar: Roy negó fervientemente―. Yo no...  _no puedo ir_. ¿Entiendes? No puedo, no hay maldita manera. ¿Qué te hace creer que...? ―se calló, rebalsado por mil y un sentires. A punto estaba de ser poseído por el peor lado de sí mismo: el enojo amenazaba con cegarle de nuevo.

Ella lo miró. Roy se paralizó: de repente, eran ojos color noche y no del color del Sol, los que lo mantenían clavado en el asiento.

―Ve ―dijo ella en voz baja―. Honestamente, no creo que tengas opción: ya es demasiado, Roy.

Lo era, sí.

Inevitable resultaba para él, no obstante, insistir un poco más, por mucho que ya no le quedaran fuerzas ni en el cuerpo ni en el corazón.

―Yo no...

―Por favor.

Roy amaba a esa mujer, pero tuvo que hacerlo: volteó, ocultó su rostro tras una mano y dejó que la angustia se apropiara de sus facciones.

Tenía qué.

Cinco minutos después, se encontró a sí mismo atravesando el inmenso portón: entrar a un cementerio nunca sería sencillo.

* * *

Observó sus nombres escritos en sus respectivas lápidas de piedra durante largo rato. Comenzaba a oscurecer, las primeras estrellas ya habían aparecido a lo largo del cielo, pero Roy tenía la caligrafía memorizada minuciosamente: la forma en que el nombre de su madre estaba tallado en cursiva (elegante y hermoso, como ella lo fue) y el cómo la «M» del apellido de su padre llamaba la atención de inmediato (imponente y pulcra, como él lo fue).

Cuán lejanos y, a la vez, cuán cercanos a él los sentía.

Las palabras, pronunciadas por su voz favorita de entre todas las existentes en la galaxia, resuenan en su mente: Alphonse sosteniéndole en brazos y susurrándolo en su oído, durante el primer aniversario de la muerte de sus padres que Roy vivió a su lado:

―El amor todo lo desafía, Roy: mientras tú respires, ellos vivirán en tu interior.

Fue mágico, conmovedor: las lágrimas afloraron con la belleza del abrir de una flor y el dolor, a Roy, nunca se le antojó tan dulce.

―Estoy aquí ―susurró―. Estoy aquí.

Lo estaba, sí: y por estarlo, tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Permaneció al lado de ellos, arrodillado y con el corazón latiendo con paz luego de meses de oscuridad, hasta que nada más que el brillo de las estrellas iluminaba el mundo.

* * *

Sus caminos se cruzaron cuando Alphonse tenía 19, mientras que él contaba con 34: una tarde de verano que Roy nunca olvidará.

― ¿Qué desea, señor? ―ojos negros se expandieron: Roy nunca había escuchado un sonido igual, uno que pareció llenar la totalidad de la cafetería, apropiándose de la misma como una lírica protagonista.

De alguna manera, escuchar su voz fue suficiente para saberlo: Alphonse era lo que, sin saberlo, Roy siempre buscó.

Roy levantó la vista de su libro y el negro se encontró con el dorado en perfecta coordinación. Abruptamente, el aire escapó de los pulmones del mayor y, por su parte, Alphonse enrojeció.

Ambos lo supieron.

Silencio e inspeccionar fijo, como deseando asegurarse de que el otro era real, de que se encontraba ahí en verdad: de que el oro en forma de iris y la profundidad de ojos oscuros eran auténticos.

Alphonse, todavía con un sonrojo delicado en las mejillas, sonrío tenuemente: Roy no escuchaba nada más que el latir intenso de su corazón y no veía nada más que esa criatura, salida de la nada, que de repente se convirtió en todo.

― ¿Señor? ―dijo una vez más. Entonces Roy retornó: carraspeó con disimulo y comenzó a juguetear con el lápiz de grafito en su mano. Pero incapaz era de dejar de mirarlo―. ¿En qué podemos servirle?

Roy le sonrió de vuelta.

Ahora, se encontraban en la sala de estar: Alphonse estaba sentado en el sofá, dándole la espalda, algo que Roy agradeció.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de volver a mirarlo? ¿Y cómo iba a sobrevivir sin esos ojos?

Desde que Roy volvió a casa, ni una palabra habían proferido y Mustang se sentía a punto de arrancarse el cabello a jalones a causa de la ansiedad y el miedo y el odio a sí mismo y mil cosas más, queriendo huir a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarle jamás: saltó cuando Alphonse habló.

― ¿Fue cuando nos conocimos?

― ¿Qué?

―Tu problema con... co-con el... ―a Roy le rompió el corazón lo difícil que fue para Alphonse el decir  _esa_  palabra― alcohol, quiero decir. Acaso tú... Roy, ¿comenzaste a beber cuando nos conocimos?

Roy se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de que debía comenzar a ser honesto consigo mismo, a auto-inspeccionarse como nunca antes lo había hecho. La respuesta era...

―No, Alphonse ―contestó luego de un silencio un tanto prolongado―. No fue así: yo no te conocía, en aquel entonces ―desde la distancia, Roy observaba su espalda. Cuánto anhelaba acercarse a él y besarlo y tocarlo y consolarlo y pedirle perdón hasta quedarse sin voz―. Fue... lo de mis padres. Ese fue el comienzo, me parece.

Roy lo escuchó aspirar aire bruscamente: sabía que lo estaba destrozando con lo que decía.

―1918: fue el año en que murieron. Roy, todo este tiempo has estado sufriendo y batallando y atravesando mil cosas en silencio, ¿no es así? ―no hubo respuesta y la misma tampoco fue necesaria―. Y yo... ―Alphonse sonaba tan, oh, tan descorazonadoramente desesperado que Roy agradeció no estar mirándolo. El cómo luciría su rostro, aquel en el que solamente debía reinar luz, era algo que no habría tolerado presenciar. De ninguna manera―. Te amo tanto, tanto que a veces me asusta: y aun así no pude hacer nada por ti, no produje ningún cambio positivo en tu vida. Soy tan débil ―su voz se había vuelto minúscula.

Roy enloqueció.

―Existes y vives conmigo y despiertas a mi lado todas las mañanas: si no estuvieras, si no te hubiera conocido... ―Roy peinó su cabello con una mano. Por un momento, se sintió muerto en vida, irrelevante en toda su proporción: eso, justamente, era él sin Alphonse―. No estaría aquí desde hace mucho. Me habría rendido. Pocas cosas me importan además de ti: nada está a tu altura, Alphonse.

―Pero no puedo curarte, no puedo tomarte entre mis manos y hacerte feliz... ―con los hombros caídos, Alphonse intentaba contener los sollozos que trepaban por su garganta, pero las lágrimas caían libres.

Roy suspiró, frustrado, inhumanamente cansado: ¿cómo habían llegado hasta este punto?

¿Era este el final, acaso?

Roy se sentía a punto de desconectar, a punto de derrumbarse y partirse en pedazos irreconocibles al impactar contra el suelo, ah y cuánto bien le haría caer rendido en los brazos de la oscuridad y no tener que afrontar nada de esto.

Tenía que decirlo, no obstante.

―No, Alphonse: soy yo quien no te hace feliz. Soy yo quien nos está hundiendo. Soy yo quien...

En ese momento Alphonse volteó, mirándole por encima del hombro. Roy, por primera vez desde el maldito accidente, pudo mirar lo enrojecido de sus ojos con detenimiento, atentamente: Roy anheló castigarse a sí mismo con una intensidad escalofriante.

Enterró sus uñas en sus palmas con toda la discreción que pudo manejar: si la sangre terminaba por teñir sus manos, sería lo mejor que podría pasar.

―Ven ―murmuró Alphonse, extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

Roy estaba entrelazando los dedos de Alphonse con los suyos en menos de lo que dura un latido: casi lo hizo sollozar la maravillosa, sublime, perfecta calidez de su piel.

Seguir sin él iba a ser imposible.

Alphonse lo hizo rodear el sofá gentilmente. Roy intuyó que estaba invitándolo a acompañarle, pero decidió seguir lo que su propio corazón le decía. Ya frente a él, Roy se arrodilló, su barbilla flotando sobre las rodillas de Alphonse. Los ojos de éste se expandieron.

―Siéntate, Roy ―dijo, más desconcertado que otra cosa.

Roy negó y, de ahí en más, nunca dejó de mirarlo.

―Estoy bien aquí: por encima de mí es donde tú perteneces.

Alphonse quiso gritar.

―Basta, ¿está bien? Por favor ―Alphonse llevó una mano al rostro del mayor y ante el roce, ante la caricia más íntima que habían compartido en mucho tiempo, ambos se estremecieron―. Casi te pierdo, Roy. Mucho de mí habría... habría  _muerto_  contigo. ¿Entiendes? Así que basta. Te lo pido.

Roy rio sin humor.

―Es la costumbre.

Alphonse lo miraba con expresión adolorida. Suspiró, después.

―Sé cómo pasó. O puedo intuirlo, atando cabos, al menos ―Roy lo miró sin entender―. Tu accidente: encontraste una lata de cerveza en alguna parte del auto y... seguramente te distrajiste. Con eso debió ser suficiente.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estaba tomando mientras conducía? ―preguntó sin aire.

―Le pregunté a la enfermera que se encargaba de ti si estabas ebrio: ella me dijo que no había una gota de alcohol en tu organismo. Entonces pregunté si tenía alguna idea de lo que había pasado y me dijo que, cuando te encontraron, tenías aprisionada una lata de cerveza en la mano. Me cuesta creerlo, pero increíblemente no la notaron hasta que estabas en el hospital: por eso terminó en ese basurero ―Alphonse se estremeció y, en sus labios, apareció una sonrisa torcida que dio escalofríos a Roy―. E-Eres testarudo, n-no la querías dejar ir.

Alphonse intentó aliviar un poco el ambiente con el comentario, pero Roy lo supo sólo con mirarlo: Roy, en efecto, se habría llevado consigo mucho de lo que Alphonse era.

Sin poder soportar los sentires que azotaban a su cuerpo, naciendo todos en el reducido espacio de su pecho de manera simultánea, en su corazón especialmente, Roy se aferró a las piernas de Alphonse como un infante, acomodando su cabeza sobre las mismas.

― ¿Qué tan injusto es pedirte que me perdones? ¿Y cuán poco lo merezco?

―Aquello que no podemos controlar no amerita disculpas ―susurró apenas. Alphonse se inclinó: depositó un beso sobre su cabello y sonrió, conmovido, ante el jadeo que Roy liberó―. Yo... debo decirte algo. Debo contarte una historia, una mía. Una que, en estos momentos, es vital que escuches. Así lo creo ―sonrió con dulzura y habló con un amor que podía palparse con los dedos―. ¿Podrías mirarme, por favor?

Roy así lo hizo: se sintió más vivo que nunca cuando, repentinamente, Alphonse se lanzó a sus labios, sellándolos como dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección. Hubo, en el contacto, amor estremecedor, anhelo enloquecido por el otro.

Para Roy, la salvación predominó.

En el reducido espacio entre sus labios, mirándolo y preguntándose cómo era posible su mera existencia en un mundo tan imperfecto, Roy lo preguntó:

― ¿Te irás?

Ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de la conmoción.

―No ―esta vez fue delicado, terso, como un aleteo de alas de mariposa: Alphonse no hizo más que acariciar los labios de Roy con las puntas de sus dedos―. Mi lugar está contigo.

Todo dicho.

Aun así...

―Por favor, escúchame: esto es aquello que en algún momento debía decirte, porque representa mucho de lo que soy. Pe-Pero, no es fácil. No es fácil ―susurró. Suspirando con profundidad, Alphonse comenzó―. Te he hablado de mi padre, aunque no en exceso, ¿no?

―Me has contado más acerca de Trisha: deberías... ver cómo luces cuando hablas de ella, Alphonse. Brillas más de lo habitual ―éste le sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos resplandecientes―. Nunca he querido presionar o insistir: «suicidio» es una de las palabras más dolorosas y complejas que existen. Debo admitir, además, que me vuelve loco que esté relacionada tan íntimamente contigo ―confesó Roy―. Nunca he querido forzarte a hablar de él.

―Lo sé. Te amo ―Alphonse lo besó de nuevo, tembloroso―. Gracias por entender. Te amo.

Callaron por unos instantes: sólo caricias devotas a la piel ajena y mirarse como si nada (nadie) más existiera.

Un lugar seguro luego de la tempestad.

Alphonse suspiró una vez más.

―Al... morir máma por problemas en el corazón dos meses después de la muerte de papá, por el dolor que le significó perderlo, mi hermano y yo fuimos muy afortunados de que los padres de Winry básicamente nos adoptasen. Fuimos felices con ellos y nunca nos faltó nada ―suspiró―. Pero nunca podría olvidar todo lo que habíamos vivido con anterioridad: papá... bebía desde que yo puedo recordarlo, era verdad, una costumbre que se debía remontar a su época de estudiante, como le sucede a la mayoría con la bebida. Todos los fines de semana, mientras nos ayudaba a mi hermano y a mí con la tarea no era raro que tuviera, pues... una cerveza en la mano. Pero a mis 8 años... algo pasó ―tiritaba―. Algo pasó y nunca supe qué, Roy, pero algo le pasó a él. Algo se  _quebró_  y la razón murió con él. Mi padre pasó de... de tomar tan sólo los fines de semana a aparecerse en casa  _horas_  antes de que Edward y yo fuésemos a la escuela. Esa se volvió nuestra rutina ―calló un momento, pensativo―. Él nunca nos maltrató, a ninguno de los tres: mamá no lo habría permitido, pero de él nunca habría nacido. Lo sé bien. No exagero cuando digo que no nos alzó la voz siquiera una vez, pero mamá lo sabía y, a medida que la veía esperándole todas las noches y madrugadas en el sofá, yo también lo comprendí: lo estábamos perdiendo. Mi padre dejaba de serlo con el pasar de los días. Él siempre fue un hombre complejo, que rayaba lo introvertido en su forma de ser, pero yo lo adoraba tanto... ―una combinación atroz de nostalgia y dolor ocasionaron que su voz emergiera estrangulada―. ¡Y es que era tan inteligente, tan brillante y culto, lo sabía todo! ¿Cómo no anhelar, siendo un niño, poder ser alguien como él al crecer? Aun lo deseo, a decir verdad: nunca dejaré de ser sencillo y plano y sin gracia, pero... me esfuerzo (siempre lo haré) por volverme alguien que despida la mínima cantidad de brillantez que, ante mis ojos, mi padre siempre tuvo ―Roy tenía su propia opinión al respecto: calló. Tomó el rostro de Alphonse entre sus manos, embelesado cual artista ante una obra, dedicándose únicamente a acariciarlo. Alphonse sonreía, sí, pero con poca alegría―. La palabra «amor» no alcanza a describir lo que había entre ellos dos. Ellos eran más, Roy: cuando mis padres se sonreían, cuando se miraban... de pequeño, siempre me pareció que debían encontrar galaxias enteras en los ojos del otro. Era la única explicación que encontraba a algo tan intenso. Pero no fue suficiente ―una risilla débil, triste―. Ella lo amaba, yo lo amaba y mi hermano no volvió a ser el mismo luego de perderle, pero  _no fue suficiente_ , Roy,  _no pudimos evitar que se hundiera_ ―lágrimas mezcladas con el dorado―. Es la cosa más dolorosa que he aprendido en mi vida: a veces, tan sólo con el amor no es suficiente.

―Alphonse... ―dijo Roy, inseguro, sin saber qué expresar en realidad ante tan abrumadoras palabras, pero ardiendo con el deseo de poder consolarle de la manera adecuada, la exacta, la necesitada.

Alphonse alzó una mano, temblorosa, pero firme.

―Déjame continuar, por favor, n-no sé si vuelva a tener fuerzas para decirlo de nuevo ―el aire salió y entró y salió y entró. Roy no tuvo dudas de que, a continuación, venía lo más duro de revivir para Alphonse―. Lu-Luego... ca-casi a mis 10 años, sucedió: esa noche, papá llegó temprano. Demasiado temprano: mi hermano y yo leíamos en nuestra habitación y te juro que ambos alzamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo cuando lo oímos llegar. No fue difícil saberlo: estaba ebrio, mucho, por la forma en que podíamos escucharlo dando tumbos. Mamá empezó a hablarle, pero papá no contestaba a nada... hablaba calmadamente al principio, pero luego su voz comenzó a volverse más ruidosa y nosotros podíamos escucharlos bien y me hizo temblar entenderlo: mamá siempre intentó protegernos, siempre intentó mantenernos al margen de los problemas de ellos, pero no pudo evitarlo, Roy. No estaba enojada, sino  _desesperada_  y no hacía más que suplicarle. No pude seguir leyendo, mientras que mi hermano tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta cerrada. Escuchábamos y a la vez no, tan sólo llegaban a nosotros unas cuantas palabras. Nunca las podría olvidar: fueron muchos «por favor». Y... de un momento a otro, él estalló como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por un momento pensé que era otro hombre, un extraño que había entrado a nuestra casa, porque él gritó algo que jamás se me ocurrió que podría salir de sus labios...

Una pausa. Un suspirar profundo.

Palabras contenidas en el alma por años y recordadas hasta el punto de la obsesión.

―«Vuelve a decir que tengo un problema y verás lo que pasa» ―Roy no podía, simple y sencillamente: no quería creerlo. No―. Por un momento no hubo más que silencio, pero después... ¡Oh, Roy, fue tan espantoso! Fue... fue ―Alphonse luchaba por recuperar la respiración. Lo logró, si bien a medias―. El sonido llegó perfectamente a nosotros: mamá gritó: «¡NO, VAN!»... y luego... un  _smack_. Claro e innegable ―los ojos de Roy se expandieron: lo que estaba escuchando lo hizo estremecer. Qué  _pesadilla_ más demencial, joder―. En ese momento, mi hermano saltó de la cama, abrió la puerta de un portazo y salió corriendo. Pero yo sabía lo que pasó en realidad, aunque nunca entenderé cómo lo hice: papá no le pegó, Roy, sino que mamá detuvo el golpe con su propia mano. Sé que así fue, pues aquello habría sido el colmo. Ella nunca,  _jamás_ , lo hubiera permitido: la violencia contra cualquiera de nosotros no era algo que ella hubiera aceptado ―Alphonse lo miraba con seriedad. Trisha Elric, pensó Roy, fue alguien admirable en todos los sentidos posibles―. Yo también salí de la habitación y cuando llegué con mamá tan sólo lo acabe de confirmar: ella no tenía ningún tipo de marca en el rostro. Lloraba, eso sí, de un modo en que nunca debió haberlo hecho en su vida. Yo me quedé con ella, abrazándola y llorando, pero mi hermano no hacía más que mirarnos, inmóvil e inexpresivo. Entonces salió corriendo, con toda seguridad para buscarle, para gritarle mil cosas e intentar patearlo y ese tipo de cosas que Edward hace: fue inútil, porque en ese momento escuchamos cómo el auto se encendía y cómo salía del garaje. A veces... escucho ese sonido en mis sueños ―Alphonse lo miró―. Fue la última vez que lo vi, Roy.

Roy no pudo controlarse: se lanzó hacia adelante y tomó a Alphonse en brazos. Éste, indescriptiblemente agradecido por sentirlo, se supo a salvo: lloró, derramando a través de las lágrimas el dolor de esos recuerdos.

―Te juro ―susurró Roy contra su oído, apasionado: Alphonse se estremeció con naturalidad― que si pudiera borrarlo todo con los dedos...

―Al sentirte aquí el pasado se vuelve más lejano.

Roy sonrió contra su piel. Besó su frente de seda para después mirarlo: se desconcertó al notar que Alphonse no lo miraba.

Recordó, entonces.

― ¿Cómo fue, Alphonse? ¿Qué fue... lo que se hizo a sí mismo?

Alphonse se permitió observar el suelo un poco más: con mucho esfuerzo, clavó después sus brillantes ojos en él. En el dorado había dolor, uno que jamás desaparecería del todo.

―Un accidente de auto ―Roy se erizó producto del pánico―. Así... así se mató.

― ¿Cómo? ―¿era posible que...?

Alphonse profirió una risa desequilibrada que mató a Roy.

―Es lo que estás pensando, sí ―dolorosamente de atestiguar, por su mejilla descendió la primera de muchas lágrimas: Roy observó con demente fijeza su deslizar y se apresuró en unir sus frentes, en tomar su barbilla delicadamente con dos dedos. No se le ocurrió qué más hacer―. Mamá nunca nos lo dijo, pero años después me enteré de que la policía lo concluyó: papá no se estrelló accidentalmente con ese árbol, así lo dijeron los testigos. Mamá... cuando la llamaron por teléfono al día siguiente, se desmayó. Mi hermano y yo enloquecimos cuando la encontramos en el suelo esa mañana ―una vez más, Alphonse pareció no estar presente al hablar―. Papá supo que no había vuelta atrás, Roy. Sencillamente se había perdido: ya no era él ―oro hecho pedazos miró ojos negros―. El alcohol me lo quitó, Roy, mi papá nunca habría hecho nada de eso de no ser... ―entonces, Alphonse se interrumpió con brusquedad: ante lo que veía frente a él, palideció por completo―. Roy, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? ¡BA-BASTA!

Lloriqueando, Alphonse llevó sus manos al rostro de Roy en un intento demencial, tembloroso, en pos de que éste dejase de hacerse daño: Roy rasguñaba su rostro con vehemencia, con ímpetu y líneas rojas ya comenzaban a surcar su piel. Roy profería mil y un maldiciones dirigidas a un solo individuo: él mismo, el más despreciable de todos lo que había conocido.

― ¡Por favor, detente, por favor, por favor,  _por favor_! ―fue difícil, pero Alphonse por fin logró retirarle las manos del rostro. Roy dejó su cabeza caer, incapaz de mirarle, evitando hacerlo―. ¡Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, me entiendes, nunca, nunca, nunca! ¡NUNCA! ―se controló, entonces―. Te amo... por favor, nunca. Ya no más, te has lastimado lo suficiente y ya no lo permitiré.

― ¡Pero te hice daño! ¡TE HICE PREOCUPAR Y LLORAR Y DESMAYAR! ¡SOY UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA QUE DEBERÍA MORIR DE UNA VEZ!

Silencio tan sólo llenado por dos respiraciones jadeantes. Se miraban fijamente, sin decir palabra: después, fue Alphonse quien unió sus frentes. Acarició su nariz con la propia, causando que Roy cerrase sus ojos, entregado.

Cuánto lo sentía.

―Lo daría todo para que puedas ver lo que yo veo: no podría ni quiero seguir sin ti, Roy. Te amo, entiende...

―Yo soy quien debería decirlo. Nadie más que yo.

Aquello hizo sonreír un poco a Alphonse. Respiró con profundidad, para luego buscar los dedos de Roy: éste respondió al instante y ambos sonrieron cuando sintieron la piel del otro bajo sus dedos.

―Gracias por escucharme.  _Gracias_  ―dijo. Sus emociones lo traicionaron, pues su voz sonó estrangulada. Pero se veía pleno, feliz―. Puede que no lo veas así ni le des tanta importancia, pero haces mucho por mí... Gracias por permitirme exponer ese retazo de lo que soy.

Qué hermoso lucía, Alphonse, en esos instantes en los que no era consciente de ello: Roy había nacido con el único propósito de adorarlo, de caer a sus pies cada vez que Alphonse hablaba o sonreía o reía o lloraba o respiraba. Roy pensaba hacerlo hasta el último día.

Alphonse no tenía nada que agradecer, pues con nacer ya todo lo había hecho por él y nunca lo notaba.

A Roy, repentinamente, lo invadió un deseo, una necesidad, un anhelar tan intenso y animal que causó que mil escalofríos subieran por su columna. Poniéndose de pie con una velocidad que lo sorprendió, empujó con delicadeza a Alphonse hasta que el mismo estuvo por completo acostado en el sofá. Comenzó: sus labios se ocuparon de su cuello, sus manos delineaban los músculos de su torso y sus caderas chocaban contra las de Alphonse. Para amarlo había nacido. Alphonse gemía, perdido y Roy no necesitó verlo para saberlo: lágrimas todavía caían de sus mejillas pero, en este momento, eran dulces y felices y coloridas. Roy sonrió contra su piel. Lo dijo:

―Sólo estoy vivo cuando me tocas ―dejaba marcas de amor por toda su piel.

Alphonse rio y, cuando Roy lo miró a los ojos, casi perdió la vista ante la sonrisa que el menor le ofreció.

Delicadamente, sutil y dulcemente, Alphonse lo besó. Lo susurró sobre sus labios:

―Gracias.

¿Qué más?

Por unos minutos de dulce eternidad permanecieron en el sofá, sintiéndose el uno al otro en plenitud, en silencio, en armonía: los meses de distancia, de oscuridad y de angustia se desvanecieron, borrándose de la faz de la Tierra ante cada rozar de sus pieles.

Roy, a decir verdad, ya comenzaba a dormitar sobre el pecho de Alphonse, pero un beso en su mano lo despabiló. Miró a Alphonse, quien sonreía con esplendor y dulzura.

― ¿Vamos arriba? ―preguntó. A Roy lo derritió la timidez con la que habló. Alphonse iba más allá de lo perfecto. Alphonse acarició su pómulo izquierdo con una mano―. Te he extrañado tanto...

―Yo me sentía muerto. Sin ti ―intercambio equivalente: Roy respondió a las caricias con propias―. Iría a donde sea, contigo.

El semblante de Alphonse, entonces, cambió: angustia, una vez más.

―Antes... quiero que hablemos de algo ―se enderezó, sentándose. Roy lo imitó―. Yo... debo preguntarlo: ¿qué piensas hacer ahora, Roy? ―no hubo respuesta. Alphonse suspiró―. Roy, pudiste  _morir_. Es innegable ya: debemos... debemos hacer algo por ti,  _tú_  debes hacer algo por  _ti mismo_.

Roy tragó saliva.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alphonse lo miró con una seriedad aterradora.

―Conozco a alguien, Roy: alguien que te podría ayudar. Alguien que, además, pertenece a un lugar en el que podrían ayudarte de la manera adecuada. Te lo diré tal cual: su recomendación sería (y concuerdo enteramente con ella) que te internasen en una clínica de rehabilitación ―como preparándose para lo que sea, para algo monumental, Alphonse cerró los ojos―. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Alphonse abrió los ojos al sentir algo desconcertante, aterrador: Roy temblaba, se alborotaba el cabello con una mano, sus ojos se movían frenéticamente en sus cuencas.

― ¿Roy...?

―Te pido ―dijo. Su voz era inestable―. Te pido que me dejes pensarlo. Permíteme unas semanas. Yo... Alphonse, déjame intentar manejarlo solo. Déjame, por favor.

Alphonse no pudo contestar.

― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ―dijo finalmente―. ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo, Roy Mustang? ―Alphonse era consciente de que si se atrevía a reflejar brusquedad en sus palabras, lo haría pedazos―. Unas semanas, dices... ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿ _Podrás_  estar unas semanas sin desear beber, sin acabar sucumbiendo? ―le habló con ternura―. Respóndeme, por favor.

Era imposible.

Alphonse, entonces, sonrió. Lo que diría, lo que Roy respondería, resultarían clave en la situación. Alphonse lo acarició.

―No seas como el hombre del tejado ―dijo, dulcemente.

Roy lo miró, pasmado.

― ¿Cómo quién?

Alphonse soltó una risita que logró calmar a Roy: él era y siempre sería su salvación.

―Pensarás que estoy loco, que soy bobo e infantil ―dijo, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla―. Lo leí en uno de sus libros: uno de mi autor favorito, ese que a ti no te agrada ni atrae mucho, pero que siempre soportas que te hable de él.

― ¿El que publica un libro cada jodido mes?

―El mismo.

―No me agrada ni atrae mucho, sí.

―Lo sé ―otra risilla encantadora―. Bueno, él publicó hace un tiempo un libro en el que pretendía hablar del oficio de escribir, pero en el que terminó hablando mucho de sí mismo. Lo disfruté en exceso. Y entiende todo esto, Roy: fue alcohólico y drogadicto ―Roy tragó saliva, incapaz de dejar de mirarle. De nuevo sentía que esos ojos lo tenían fijado en su lugar―. De entre incontables cosas, él es un genio con las palabras, he de decirlo y no entiendo a los que no lo ven así: mencionó unas en la que describe su propia situación de aquel entonces. Fue una metáfora tan sencilla como poderosa ―su sonrisa brillante se mantenía―. Imagina esto: hay un hombre en el tejado de un edificio en llamas. Llega, entonces, un helicóptero a ayudarle y suelta una escalerilla de cuerda. Las llamas se acercan, cada vez están más cerca y, desde la cabina, le gritan que se dé prisa. ¿Sabes qué responde el hombre? ―esperó una respuesta que, bien sabía, no vendría―: «Déjeme dos semanas para pensarlo».

El mundo detuvo su girar.

Roy respiró profundamente, temblando. Entonces, cerró sus ojos, derrotado.

―Estoy demente, ¿verdad?

Alphonse tomó su mano: una vez más, depositó un beso en la misma. Roy lo recordó, entonces: aquella era la misma mano en la que él se había auto-provocado las heridas que ocultó de Alphonse.

Tenía muchas, infinitas cosas, que confesarle.

―Estarás bien, te lo prometo: tú no eres mi padre, Roy ―el semblante de éste cayó―. Si dices que sí... vas a ganar esta batalla. Porque sé que tú sí quieres vivir.

En ese momento Roy lo decidió. Se levantó del sofá y, dándole la espalda, pidió a Alphonse que lo siguiera.

― ¿A dónde?

―Ven ―respondió.

Llegaron a la cocina. Roy, por un momento, permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la misma. Entonces caminó. Alphonse tan sólo lo observó, curioso. Agachándose, Roy abrió la ventanilla que se ubicaba debajo del fregadero, lugar donde guardaban todo aquello con lo que limpiaban el hogar: Alphonse repentinamente lo entendió. Jadeando, se llevó una mano a la boca.

Allí, detrás de las botellas de blanqueador, detergente, cloro y demás productos de limpieza, estaba ella: una botella de tamaño grande, llena de un añejo líquido castaño.

Alphonse no había sacado nada de ahí en  _meses_ , pues el compartimento actuaba como alacena y todavía quedaban provisiones de productos en el cuarto de lavabo.

―Oh, Roy...

Roy nada dijo. Alphonse intuyó que era mejor no decir nada. Luego de lo que se sintieron como siglos, Roy comenzó a caminar con dirección a una esquina de la cocina. Una vez más, Alphonse  _entendió_  y a punto estuvo de sollozar, mezcla de alegría y dolor y orgullo.

Roy Mustang se acercó al basurero.

Roy Mustang miró la botella de licor.

Roy Mustang nada dijo.

Roy Mustang tiró la botella a las profundidades del que se había convertido en su Infierno: adiós, hija de puta.

Y oh, el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose casi lo hizo sollozar, casi lo hizo desear poder retroceder en el tiempo y haberlo pensado mejor: el repudio que Roy sintió contra sí mismo, ante su propia debilidad y patetismo, casi lo hizo vomitar.

Alphonse pareció bajar del cielo para, una vez más, salvarle: se acercó, lo abrazó por detrás, otorgándole calor a su cuerpo frío y, con labios-pétalos, besó su nuca. Roy jadeó y todo, absolutamente todo, pareció tener solución: el mundo volvió a adquirir color.

―Ya no quiero, Alphonse ―dijo Roy de repente y su voz era dolor y qué bien, qué dulce se sintió el que  _algo_  le estuviese latiendo en el corazón―: no quiero desconectarme nunca más.

Alphonse llevó sus manos al pecho de Roy, depositando las mismas sobre éste, acariciándolo: cuánto adoraba sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo sus dedos.

Alphonse estaría al lado de ese hombre, en cada paso, a través del mismísimo Infierno de ser necesario.

―Vas a poder ―susurró dulcemente. Roy tiritó, tragó saliva, se aferró a las manos sobre su pecho para así no partirse en dos a causa de la emoción―. Te lo prometo.

Lentamente, Roy volteó. Colocó sus manos en torno a la cintura de Alphonse: se permitió, así, observarlo y nada más.

Su cabello era algodón dorado, sus manos eran plumas, sus labios eran una flecha que se clavaba en su piel, sin lastimarle jamás ni hacerle sangrar, su voz convertía en música, en versos declamados, ¡en dulce verdad!, cualquier palabra del vocablo humano: sus ojos eran ventanas.

En ellas se ocultaba todo lo que él necesitaba en este mundo, en este universo, en esta realidad entera.

Y, en las comisuras de sus labios cada que sonreía, era el lugar donde quería habitar hasta el último de sus días.

Sin saber que era él el centro de todo lo existente y que lo(s) demás orbitaba(n) a su alrededor, Alphonse lo tomó de las mejillas. Roy se aferró a las manos en contacto con su piel: no sabía qué haría si, algún día, Alphonse Elric lo dejaba ir.

―Te amo. Más que a todo. Más que a mí mismo ―dijo Roy―. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

Alphonse sonreía. La respuesta era sencilla.

―Cada vez que me miras.

* * *

  _Yeah, we'll_ _**survive.** _

* * *

  **...**

 **»** **FINALES DE 1922** **«**

 ― ¿Señor Mustang? ¿Todo está bien? ―le hablaron con la delicadez de un trinar de ave. Una mano aterrizó suavemente en su antebrazo.

Roy Mustang abrió los ojos: por primera vez en meses vio el mundo como era en realidad, sin alteraciones, sin grises algunos.

Los colores, al fin, existían: la esperanza también lo hacía.

Roy sonrió de manera diminuta, pero gloriosa, por pintarse el gesto en los labios de alguien que por mucho tiempo no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Poco a poco y paso a paso, las cosas iban mejorando: el Sol por fin había asomado.

Roy reflexiona: se sentía a gusto y en el lugar adecuado, uno seguro y calmo, ningún otro que la clínica de rehabilitación  _Blue Lagoon_. El nombre surgía, obviamente, a partir de uno de los lugares que tanto Roy como los demás pacientes visitaban con más regularidad, atraídos por su belleza y paz: el amplio estanque que yacía en el jardín de la institución. El mismo era más cristalino que otra cosa, pero a Roy le hacía bien observarle por horas, abstraído de una manera nacida de la admiración más profunda, resultaba una caricia a su sensible sistema nervioso que estaba atravesando el duro proceso de la desintoxicación: tomar medicamentos dos veces al día era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando.

Ésta era, apenas, su primera semana aquí: la paz que sentía corriendo por sus venas era extrema.

Y todo ello se lo debía a un solo ser, a una sola alma de bondad y acero y verdad: Alphonse y su fortaleza, Alphonse y su apoyo, Alphonse y su presencia no física, sí por siempre en el corazón.

Por él y por sí mismo, triunfar era aquello en lo que se esforzaría por tocar con los dedos.

Pero ah, quizás la única cosa negativa nacida de su situación actual era su privación inevitable de Alphonse: una visita por semana y nada más. La de esta mañana, la primera de muchas por venir, fue mágica en su emotividad: se habían lanzado a los brazos del otro con la entrega de dos seres en el medio de un mar en tempestad.

Sentir la esencia envolvente que sólo Alphonse poseía, su calidez de astro solar, la seda de su piel bajo las palmas de sus manos y la tierna caricia de su hablar colándose en sus oídos, hicieron nacer raíces de vigor en el centro de lo que era: tenía que recuperar el control sobre su vida y así lo haría.

En todas sus décadas de existencia, nunca había sentido tal determinación circulando en todo su cuerpo.

Yacían sentados frente a la única mesa de la habitación del mayor. Alphonse le sonreía: despedía una cantidad de luz que hipnotizaba a Roy.

Que le hacía desear observar a ese ángel, a aquel que le había devuelto la vida, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Lo había necesitado como si del propio aire se tratase.

―Te ves hermoso ―dijo Alphonse y Roy se echó atrás de la impresión. No había esperado eso. Alphonse liberó una risita y, por encima de la mesa de madera brillante, tomó la mano derecha de Roy―. La ropa blanca propia de estos lugares... ahora eres tú quien parece un ángel ―Alphonse acarició su mejilla con un dedo y el corazón de Roy se aceleró al reconocerlo: Alphonse lo miraba de la misma manera, cual espejo, en que Roy lo miraba a él en cada momento del día. Tiritó deliciosamente, sonriéndole como pudo, a la vez que tragaba saliva―. Pero va más allá de eso: estás tranquilo, Roy. Estás en paz como hace mucho no lo miraba en ti. Se ve en tu rostro, en tus ojos: destellas. Estás, ahora, donde debes estar. Y... ―su rostro se contrajo, como si le faltase poco para romper a llorar―. Y estoy tan feliz. Te amo.

―Te amo ―repitió Roy, en voz baja, vehemente―. Todo es gracias a ti. Todo.

Alphonse negó, sin dejar de sonreír.

―Tú mismo te salvaste. Nadie más. Y vas a poder ―susurró. Alphonse acercó su rostro al de Roy: unió sus frentes y acarició su nariz con la propia. Entonces sonrió con amplitud―. Tengo algo para ti.

Roy alzó una ceja, curioso y divertido.

― ¿A qué debo el honor de recibir un regalo de tu parte? ―aquellas palabras encendieron un recuerdo―. Por cierto, Alphonse: te debo  _otro_  regalo de cumpleaños ―se sintió casi divertido ante la expresión confundida en su rostro―. Es largo de explicar: en otro momento será ―Roy se dispuso a sonreírle―. ¿Qué tienes para mí, niño?

Alphonse permaneció quieto unos instantes. Entonces, superado el momento, lo miró rápidamente, antes de devolver su mirada a su mochila, misma que trajo consigo a la clínica. Había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Entonces se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

―Tu primera semana: lo mereces todo, Roy ―éste le sonrió con calidez. Alphonse soltó una risilla nerviosa y el sonrojo aumentó―. Yo... esto es importante para mí, de hecho, por muy tonto que sea ―lo puso en sus manos, entonces: papel  _craft_ , coronado por un lindo moño verde oscuro, envolviendo algo fácilmente identificable―. Es un libro de él: de mi autor favorito, aquel del que hablamos hace poco ―ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa―. Ábrelo ―había cierta ansiedad presente en su voz.

A Roy lo divirtió y conmovió, francamente, el verlo tan ansioso: nadie en este mundo era tan espontáneo, tan maravilloso, como Alphonse lo era en cualquier estado. Miró el regalo que en lo absoluto esperaba. Tomando una de las esquinas entre dos dedos, rasgó el papel.

Con la portada totalmente expuesta, leyó en voz alta:

― _La historia de_... ―los ojos de Roy se expandieron y dejó de leer con brusquedad.

Alphonse reaccionó en menos de un segundo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Roy le dijo qué pasaba. Ahora fueron los ojos del propio Alphonse los que se expandieron, para después parpadear, casi incrédulo.

― ¿En serio ella también se llama así? ―Roy asintió sin dejar de examinar el libro―. Oh, qué coincidencia. Es precioso, pero no es un nombre que se escuche muy seguido.

―Aunque a decir verdad su verdadero nombre es «Lisa» ―Roy apuntó al título con un dedo―. Éste es sólo un apodo.

La quijada de Alphonse parecía a punto de tocar el suelo. Antes de que Roy pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta, no obstante, Alphonse sonrió: primero con lentitud, hasta que el gesto predominó en su rostro.

―Coincidencias ―dijo sencillamente.

Pero, en su corazón, algo le decía a Alphonse que ese no era el caso.

Miró entonces a Roy, cuya atención continuaba enfocada en el libro.

― ¿Lo leerás? ―Roy alzó la vista para verle. Entonces en el rostro de Alphonse estalló el rojo―. ¡N-No tienes que hacerlo s-si no quieres, en verdad! Quise decir, ah...

Roy lo salvó de ahogarse en un mar de adorables tartamudeos al interrumpirlo.

― ¿Significa mucho para ti, no es así? Esta historia: la historia de ellos ―Roy miraba la contraportada―. «... Siendo probablemente la novela más personal e intensa del autor, explora en ésta los orígenes de la creatividad, la tentación de la locura y el lenguaje secreto del amor» ―volvió a leer en voz alta―. Debo decir que, para ser un hombre con una fama tan prolífica, jamás escuché nada al respecto de esta novela ―dijo, pensativo. Miró por fin a Alphonse: en su rostro había un algo, específico y profundo, que el menor no logró identificar. Roy sonrió, tanto con los ojos como con la boca―. Gracias.

Los ojos de Alphonse se tornaron, repentinamente, acuosos. Estiró una mano y la colocó sobre la de Roy: sobre aquella que tenía aprisionado el libro recién regalado, específicamente.

―Gracias a ti ―susurró―. Quiero que, durante todo este proceso, una parte de mí prevalezca contigo ―Alphonse respiró con profundidad, acción que Roy reconoció con acierto como un intento de disminuir su emoción, de contenerla de la mejor manera: el arte, a Alphonse, lo abrumaba de manera apabullante desde que éste podía recordarlo―. No exagero al decirlo: este libro marcó un antes y un después en mi vida. Lo leí en mi adolescencia y me impactó como a un tren ―rieron―. Y... cuando te conocí... todo cobró sentido. Cada acción de ella se volvió algo que yo haría por ti. Eres mi vida ―ojos dorados le miraban con amor infinito―. Y te ayudaré a que recuperes la tuya.

Roy bajó la mirada y la clavó una vez más en el título. Nada dijo.

Alphonse supo qué pensaba, qué sentía, qué pensamientos le habían provocado el haber leído tan oportuno título: tan oportuno nombre de mujer. Frunció el ceño y, una vez más, apoyó su mano sobre una de Roy.

―Los extrañas ―no era una pregunta―. Rossie me dijo lo que sucedió con tus estudiantes: que hubo una razón por la que ya nunca más los verás y que tu cambio de horario fue la consecuencia ―Roy alzó su cabeza con tal brusquedad que su cuello tronó. Alphonse se apresuró a sonreír con calidez―. No tenías que habérmelo ocultado, ¿sabes? No estoy molesto, porque te entiendo: pero puedes confiar en mí, en cualquier momento y ante lo que sea. Te apoyo en cada paso que des, Roy. Me habría gustado... estar ahí para ti cuando perdiste a tus estudiantes.

Roy suspiró con profundidad. Tomó una mano de Alphonse, llevándola a su propia mejilla y acunándola ahí. Necesitaba sentirle en pos de ser capaz de hablar.

―Me quedé dormido más de una vez mientras impartía clases, pero aquello se disipó ante la gravedad de lo que terminé haciendo: vomité frente a ellos, Alphonse.

―Oh, Roy...

―Con alcoholismo o sin él, actué con  _irresponsabilidad_. No hay otra manera de definir mi comportamiento ―dijo, mirando sus manos. A Alphonse le dolió sentirlo (saberlo) avergonzado―. Rossie dice que tuvo que esforzarse para que no me sacaran a patadas de la universidad. Muchas veces me pregunto si no era eso lo que, justamente, yo merecía ―su voz se apagó de ahí en más, volviéndose un hilo de angustia―. Quise morirme en ese momento, Alphonse. Quise esconderme bajo tierra para nunca salir por haber mostrado ese lado de mí frente a ellos: y  _ella_  estaba presente, sentada hasta el fondo, como siempre. Debiste verla: se puso de pie de un salto y fue corriendo a auxiliarme. Pero lo vi en su cara: Lisey estaba decepcionada, también.

Alphonse lo miraba con expresión adolorida.

―Debiste ser más consciente, sí ―admitió―. Pero no eres ni serás el único docente existente que imparte clases... pues, en  _mal estado_. Ninguna persona puede ser recta el cien por ciento del tiempo. Pero, Roy... ―Alphonse lo tomó de ambas mejillas: lo invitó, gentilmente, a que lo viese a los ojos―: no todos los docentes son alcohólicos.

Roy permaneció inexpresivo unos instantes. Luego, una sonrisa nació: tan plena como él se sentía con todo lo que existía en esos momentos.

El pasado pertenecía detrás, era verdad, para nunca más ser avistado con fijeza, una vez que se aprendió de todo aquello que se pudo obrar mejor.

― ¿Qué haría sin ti y sin tu forma de ver el mundo? ―dijo Roy.

Alphonse rio divinamente. Se acercó a su rostro y besó la punta de su nariz: rio una vez más ante la mueca sorprendida que Roy hizo, una que se le antojó encantadora en extremo.

―Debo irme ya ―susurró. Apartó un mechón de cabello oscuro de su rostro, colocándolo tras su oreja y Roy cerró los ojos, entregado, encantado, como bajo un hechizo obrado por el más experto mago―. Me provoca ganas de llorar cada vez que te sé aquí, Roy. Estoy tan orgulloso. Tan feliz ―Alphonse suspiró, mas no dejó de sonreír. Dorado le hizo el amor al negro al mirarlo con fijeza: Roy se perdió en el color―. Pero me haces falta. Jamás había notado... cuán grande es nuestra cama. Me haces falta.

―«Voy a soñar con usted toda la noche, toda la semana, todo el año» ―fue la respuesta de Roy. Sonrió ante la risita encantadora, de belleza infinita, que Alphonse profirió al reconocer de dónde provenía.

El aire abandonó la totalidad de sus pulmones cuando Alphonse lo besó: ante la duración incalculable del unir de sus labios, la suavidad y calidez de toda la humanidad de Alphonse y la pasión desbordante, la necesidad latente presente en el contacto, Roy se sintió  _amado_  a un nivel que lo abrumó.

Comenzaba a ver, de manera tan momentánea como destellos, esbozos de valor en sí mismo: porque esta vida valía la pena vivirse al lado de ese ángel.

―Y yo contigo ―jadeó Alphonse.

Sentían la sonrisa del otro sobre sus labios.

Su ahora tranquilo corazón se llenó de una dulzura espesa, de una calidez exquisita, ante el recuerdo.

De una esperanza centelleante que hacía que luz se filtrase a través de sus poros.

Iba a poder, sí.

No obstante, todavía quedaba un algo más por enfrentar.

Recordó que, en el presente, había alguien que esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Roy levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos grises de su enfermera: cuánto le recordaba, ella, a Lisey en su afectuosidad y constante preocupación por él.

― ¿Señor? ―preguntó ella de nuevo.

Roy le sonrió con honestidad.

―Estoy perfectamente. Algo nervioso, supongo, pero nada más ―dijo. No dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo relajado que se sentía en este lugar―. Y ya te lo he dicho, Rita: puedes llamarme «Roy». No soy más que el vil paciente al que le suministras cuatro pastillas al día, así que olvidémonos de las formalidades.

Rita le sonrió de vuelta.

―Como te sientas más cómodo, Roy ―dijo ella con gentileza―. ¿Quieres un poco de agua mientras esperas? Es sumamente positivo para ti mantener hidratado.

Roy pensó en un vaso de cristal: lo imaginó lleno de agua, cristalina, refrescante, reparadora.

Roy pensó en un vaso de cristal: lo imaginó lleno de whisky, amargo, imponente, ensordecedor.

Un viejo amigo que lo conocía tanto como Roy a él.

Había uno que representaba su pasado (sombras, silencio y soledad) y su futuro (Alphonse, luz y esperanza).

Roy ya sabía cuál era cuál.

―Un poco de agua sería perfecta ―sonrió con esplendor, con seguridad, sin flaquear ni desconectarse―. Era lo que pretendía pedirte, de hecho.

Ella soltó una risita.

―Perfecto. Ya vuelvo.

Se fue y, tras ella, la sala de espera previa al consultorio del psiquiatra no perdió uno solo de sus colores.

Qué diferente lo percibía todo, cuánto detalles sutiles en su entorno era capaz de captar ahora, de tomarlos en brazos y examinarlos con ojos hambrientos. Nunca se sintió más bombardeado por colores y formas y olores y ruidos.

Nunca se sintió más vivo.

Suspirando y acomodándose en su silla acolchada, Roy clavó sus ojos en la pared que se alzaba frente a él. Cada elemento imaginable de esta clínica estaba hecho para no abrumar a ninguno de los sentidos humanos, aspectos que iban desde ropa de materiales agradables para la piel y de colores tranquilos a estrictas normas referentes al todo el silencio que el personal pudiese procurar. Aquella pared era una de tantas pruebas: era de un amarillo gentil al ojo humano, de Sol de verano o el de un pollito que recién rompió el cascarón.

Un par de sombras más oscuras, pensó Roy y sería de aquel color que ante sus ojos era el más perfecto de todos.

―Aquí tienes ―en su campo visual apareció un vaso, lleno el mismo del líquido adecuado, el bueno: el que debía ser―. Bebe, Roy. No debe faltar mucho para que sea tu turno ―dijo ella, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

―Te lo agradezco ―Roy bebió: se dijo que ésta  _sí_  era la mejor cascada de todas.

―Bien, debo irme ―dijo Rita, llevándose una mano a la cintura y frotándose el cuello con la otra. Roy le admiraba en exceso el esmero dedicado a cada paciente que ella mantenía a pesar de lo intenso de su trabajo en este lugar―. Si me necesitas más tarde, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Roy le agradeció una vez más, de corazón.

No quedó nadie en la sala más que él, pero no se encontraba solo.

Roy desvió sus ojos de la pared amarillenta para posarlos en la silla a su derecha: el libro que era un regalo de Alphonse descansaba allí, silencioso, esperando pacientemente al momento en que alguien decidiese tomarlo en manos.

Lo observó: su portada era de apariencia minimalista, nada más que un fondo rojo que exhibía una pala; la forma de dicho objeto, no obstante, encerrada coloridas flores exóticas. Era hermosa en su sencillez, relajante de ver, realmente.

Roy sonrió, estiró una mano y, abriéndolo, se sumergió en un mundo cuya riqueza y belleza eran imposibles de calcular, estremecedoras por lo sentidas y verdaderas. No tardaría en descubrir hasta qué punto un autor era capaz de derramar tanto de sí mismo en una obra.

Sus ojos se posaron en la dedicatoria:

« ** _Para Tabby_** ».

¿Cómo no sonreír?

* * *

A Roy le tomaría muchas semanas entenderlo así, pues era natural, ¡vaya que sí lo era!, su incapacidad de hacer contacto visual con aquel que nada más que ayudarle quería: por el momento, el mundo se reduce a sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

Roy no lo mira, pero su intuición no falla jamás: sabe que  _él_  lo está observando y, ante eso, se sentía a punto de comenzar a tiritar.

Lo que Roy no percibe, ni mucho menos imagina, era la gentileza que esos ojos contenían.

Inquieto, con el corazón acelerado y latiéndole en los oídos, sus ojos negros derivan por todo la habitación, devorando todo aquello que lo rodea: paredes de madera oscura, una mesita con una base de acero a su izquierda, dos sillones blancos unipersonales rodeando la misma y unas cortinas rosa pálido cubriendo una única ventana.

Observa el escritorio del doctor, también de oscura madera elegante y aprecia la placa que exhibe su nombre: DR. MAES HUGHES. Los ojos de Roy caen en su nombre y de ahí no se apartan.

El (su) psiquiatra es el primero en hablar:

―Deseo comenzar muy bien contigo, así que lo expresaré en voz alta: me encuentro tan orgulloso de ti como lo está Alphonse, Roy. Como especialistas, somos perfectamente conscientes del prejuicio que rodea nuestra profesión: llega a ser exasperante por lo equivocado de la percepción, pero consiste en que tan sólo los individuos, digamos,  _desequilibrados_  son aquellos que acuden con un especialista en la salud mental. Esto, gracias al cielo, no es así. La depresión, la ansiedad, las adicciones y todo aquello que atenta contra el bienestar de nuestra mente no distinguen géneros ni razas y son igual de nocivas y dolorosas que un hueso roto: e incluso, con el tiempo, éstas van deteriorando nuestro cuerpo de manera física ―a Roy lo impresionó la desenvoltura, la seguridad, el profesionalismo que emanaba de su voz, por mucho que fuese aquello lo que, por obligación, debía poseer al dirigirse a otros: lo asombró, especialmente, la forma en que ese hombre te hacía sentir como un igual al hablar. Qué cordial era―. Por ello, celebro que lo decidieras: te asombraría el primer gran paso que representa el buscar ayuda. Bien por ti, Roy.

Todavía no se sentía capaz de mirarlo, pero se permitió proferir una risa tenue, amena, además del esbozar una sombra de sonrisa.

Roy miró entonces un objeto que yacía sobre el escritorio, que atrapó su atención de inmediato.

Ahora fue Hughes quien rio.

―Son Gracia y Elysia: mi esposa y mi hijita ―suspiró―. Son mi vida, las dos.

La fotografía las retrataba de manera amorosa, resaltando su vínculo de madre e hija: Gracia, deslumbrante y hermosa, portaba un vestido azul cielo sin mangas, un sombrero de playa color crema y un juego de pendientes, collar y brazaletes color esmeralda, sosteniendo a su hija en brazos. La pequeña, por su parte, llevaba un vestido rosa sencillo con estampado de flores blancas y de mangas esponjosas. Elysia no sonreía, limitándose a chupar su diminuto pulgar a gusto y miraba a la cámara con fijeza, su rostro casi oculto en el pecho de su madre. Por alguna razón que no pudo precisar, algo le dijo a Roy que la inexpresividad reinante en el rostro de la niña ocultaba una razón específica.

―Tu familia es hermosa ―dijo Roy al fin, luego de un silencio extenso. Le agradecía mucho a Hughes el que no lo presionase a hablar de ninguna manera y, de repente, se encontró a sí mismo sorprendido al pensar en el nivel de paciencia que ese hombre debía tener.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar hasta que el paciente se sintiese lo suficientemente cómodo y en confianza para hablar?

Hughes rio. Roy volvió a sentirlo: bien podrían ser dos viejos amigos que charlaban entre sí.

―Muchas gracias, Roy ―le dijo. Hughes cambió de posición en su propia silla―. Me considero un hombre que lo tiene todo. Cada día es feliz si lo vivo con ellas ―una pausa―. Un sentimiento que imagino debes conocer: Alphonse... es, verdaderamente, un muchacho excepcional.

Bingo.

Roy lo hizo lentamente: su mirada subió, subió y subió hasta que encontró ojos ajenos.

Ojos verdes: Maes Hughes tenía ojos verdes, casi grisáceos.

Tenía ojos gentiles, pues el tipo de ojos que sólo calidez contenían él los conocía bien.

Sin saber bien por qué, una sonrisa nació.

―Él es más.

Hughes rio de nuevo.

―No pienso discutirlo, pues tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

Las palabras hicieron que la mente de Roy tomase un sendero inevitable. Suspiró para motivarse a preguntarlo.

―Acerca de eso ―por primera vez, entablaron un contacto visual fijo―. Yo... quisiera saberlo: ¿qué tuviste que ver con el padre de Alphonse? ―ojos negros brillaban expectantes―. ¿Él fue tu paciente? ―Roy dudó un momento―. Espero que esto no sea una desviación.

Hughes levantó una mano.

―Hablaremos hasta del vecino, como dicen por ahí, si así lo quieres ―dijo―: tú controlas la dirección que estas sesiones tomaran, Roy ―la voz de Hughes prevalecía segura, sin flaquear ni dudar en lo absoluto, tal y como si tuviese memorizada cada palabra como un diálogo de teatro―. Él no fue mi paciente: no hubo oportunidad de ello ―ambos hombre se miraron―. Fue una cadena de acontecimientos... lamentables, me temo. Alphonse pensó que sería lo mejor si yo te lo decía, en caso de que tú llegases a preguntarlo, pues pensó que tal vez te abrumaría saberlo de él: durante esa pelea que tuvieron la noche del accidente, lo que Trisha le dijo es que buscase ayuda conmigo. Fue eso aquello que lo hizo estallar.

Roy agradeció estar sentado, pues en ese momento necesitaba estarlo, necesitaba cualquier tipo de apoyo lejano: todo era demasiado. Todo. Cerrando los ojos, Roy suspiró.

―Alphonse... ―susurró, sin darle importancia a nada más.

―Él y su hermano han sufrido demasiado ―dijo Hughes―. Y debo admitirlo: cuando Alphonse vino a mí, siendo un muchacho del que sólo había oído hablar pero que nunca conocí en persona, a pedirme ayuda para tu condición... No pude negarme. Extiendo mi mano a cualquiera que venga a mí necesitándolo: pero hablamos de un muchacho que perdió a su padre justamente por aquello que te aqueja a ti ―Hughes lo miró fijamente―. Pienso ayudarte a ti, Roy. Pienso ayudar a Alphonse, también, como no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo en el pasado.

Nació de Roy decirlo con la naturalidad del reventar de una burbuja.

―No fue tu culpa ―le dijo Roy.

―No fue culpa de nadie ―le dijo Hughes. Sonreía―. Aquello es, en parte, lo que siempre le dolerá a Alphonse. No hay nada más doloroso que el no obtener una respuesta ―dijo.

De repente, a Roy se le antojó que no había más por decir, no acerca de ese tema.

Se sorprendió cuando el propio Hughes pareció entenderlo, el que cambiar de tema era todo lo que quedaba. Roy notó que Hughes observaba la fotografía de su esposa e hija. La señaló.

―Es por mi hija que estoy donde estoy, que elegí hacer lo que hago ―tanto su mirada como sus palabras rebosaban amor―. Mi hija tiene autismo, Roy ―los ojos de Roy se expandieron y, sin poder evitarlo, miró la fotografía de igual manera―. Se lo diagnosticaron a los tres años, la misma edad que tenía cuando le tomamos esa fotografía: en la actualidad tiene trece, es una niña maravillosa que ama el arte y que ha sabido enfrentarse al mundo gracias a gente maravillosa que estuvo a su lado, apoyándola tanto como nosotros ―Hughes volteó a mirarle―. Decidir hacer lo mismo por otros fue natural.

Roy entreabrió la boca para hablar, pero nada logró articular. Hughes rio un poco ante el gesto.

―No acostumbro hablarlo tan abiertamente, he de decirlo ―admitió―. Pero, a pesar de todo, soy un hombre que se deja guiar por la intuición y el corazón: te ofrezco esa parte de lo que soy, Roy, confiando en que nada de malo hay en hacerlo. Puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Brotó, espontáneo y sencillo, como el rocío de una flor: Roy se encontró a sí mismo mirando al otro hombre con fijeza, inexpresivo su rostro. Cuánto habría anhelado tener una presencia similar a Hughes durante aquel año tan oscuro de su vida: cuando perdió a sus padres la soledad, la ausencia de alguien que supiera apoyar, fue abrumadora.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, cerró sus ojos y los frotó.

―Yo... ―Roy respiró con profundidad―. Lo lamento, estoy... abrumado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

― ¿Asustado, también?

Roy, cual niño, lo miró a través de sus dedos.

―Sin dudarlo.

Hughes rio de nuevo.

―No es malo estarlo: es natural y significa que comprendes el significado de todo esto que vas a enfrentar ―le aseguró con gentileza. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial―. Puedo verlo, Roy ―éste lo miró―: vas a poder ―Roy tiritó. Lo monumental del momento lo tenía al borde.

―Espero ―fue su corta respuesta, una infinitamente difícil de pronunciar.

Lo que Hughes dijo a continuación lo paralizó.

― ¿Cómo era el tuyo?

― ¿Disculpa?

―Tu padre, Roy ―la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios―. Lo que sea que elijas decir, lo escucho.

Silencio.

Roy no dio crédito: una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Roy no dio crédito, tampoco, a lo maravilloso del sentir: estaba vivo, estaba roto y estaba en pleno proceso de vivir de nuevo.

Esperanza.

― ¿Por dónde empezar? ―dijo. Otra lágrima cayó al ritmo de sus palabras, viajando, hasta aterrizar en la comisura de una sonrisa.

* * *

  **...**

* * *

  **»** **ENERO DE 1923** **«**

En sueños, se estremece deliciosamente: lo primero que brota de él esa mañana es un gemido de placer. Comenzando a despertar, Roy gira sobre la cama para aferrarse al cálido cuerpo a su lado y mil sonidos pasionales continúan llenando la habitación: jadeos y rozar de sábanas. Finalmente, los besos a su cuello y caricias al resto de su cuerpo se detienen.

―Buenos días ―susurra Alphonse, llevando una mano a su cuerpo para acariciar todo el largo de su brazo, hasta que la misma se posó en el nacimiento de sus caderas. Roy se siente renacer bajo sus dedos.

―No me importaría si me despiertas de esa manera por lo que me queda de vida ―dice. Sonríe ante la risita de Alphonse.

Por unos instantes no hacen más que mirarse, apoyadas sus frentes una contra la otra.

Alphonse suspira gustosamente: Roy cierra sus ojos cuando su respiración bendice su piel.

Roy lo daría todo, más lo que le sigue, por él.

― ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―pregunta Alphonse―. Y no me refiero a que es fin de semana, tontito ―agrega.

―Ilumíname ―dice Roy finalmente.

Alphonse se aproxima más a su rostro, acaricia sus labios con los propios, para después delinear la curva de su mejilla con la nariz. Roy en su totalidad vibra: la adoración que Alphonse hace nacer en él es excesiva, aterradora.

Alphonse lo susurra sobre su oreja y Roy puede sentir la sonrisa en sus labios.

―Tres meses: hoy cumples tres meses de haber entrado a rehabilitación ―Alphonse se aparta para mirarle: enlaza los dedos de ambos, lo sublime del contacto eriza sus pieles y Roy sonríe ante la humedad presente en ojos dorados. Él era hermoso en todo momento pero, emocionado, Alphonse superaba todo lo que existía―. Cumples un mes de haber vuelto a casa, también ―una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla antes de que Alphonse, tembloroso, se lance a sus brazos―. Y te amo tanto...

Roy acaricia su espalda desnuda, hunde su nariz en cabello dorado y besa la tersura de su frente, haciéndolo sollozar.

―Un simple «Te amo» no es digno de ti. Ya no ―dice Roy. Se miran: Roy devora con la mirada la sonrisa dulce de Alphonse y aparta mechones hermosos de su rostro, deseoso de poder observarle tal y como es: Alphonse era la única razón por la que él seguía ahí―. Tú me salvaste...

Alphonse ríe quedamente.

―Nunca estaremos de acuerdo, ¿verdad, profesor? ―las caricias no se detienen: sencillamente ninguno de los dos tenía suficiente―. Todos estamos orgullosos de ti, Roy, muchísimo: estás recuperando el control de tu vida ―ojos dorados brillan como estrellas y una sonrisa de convicción absoluta, aplastante, hace destellar su rostro―. Siempre lo supe ―el rostro de Alphonse se ensombreció, si bien ligeramente―: tú sí podrías.

Roy lo toma de las mejillas: se dedica, por unos segundos, a observarlo y nada más. Su cabello y sonrisa y ojos continúan siendo perfectos, siguen siendo intangibles, imposibles de describir incluso por el más elocuente escritor: Alphonse Elric era perfecto, en su totalidad, desde las células hasta los poros de su humanidad.

Y Roy, lentamente, comenzaba a ser digno de él: porque no dejar de intentarlo era todo lo que hace falta.

Se sonríen mutuamente.

Comparten un beso casto, efímero, pero trascendental.

Luego de casi perderse el uno al otro, lo sabían a la perfección: juntos era el único lugar al que pertenecían.

Alphonse suspira de repente.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo? No quiero ser... pues, injusto, ni hacer una pregunta que te pueda afectar de alguna manera.

―Nunca podrías.

Alphonse le sonríe, conmovido, feliz. Pleno.

― ¿Crees que vuelvas a beber, Roy? ―Roy alzó las cejas, un tanto sorprendido―. Aunque sea de vez cuando, quiero decir y sin la intensidad de antes ―Alphonse parecía estar conteniendo la respiración―. ¿Crees poder?

Roy suspiró. Cerró los ojos. Meditó.

―No me creo capaz de siquiera ver a otros degustando un vino ―dijo, dejando a Alphonse pasmado con su respuesta. Roy abrió los ojos para verle. Sonreía ligeramente―. Eso quedó atrás, Alphonse ―Roy le sonrió, siendo él quien ahora le acariciaba―. No te debes preocupar: podré de ahora en más. Estaré bien: así lo creo.

La inexpresividad reinó en el rostro del menor: sonrió con suavidad, entonces.

―Qué bien ―Alphonse se refugió en su pecho: brazos fuertes y firmes lo rodearon. No pudo contener una lágrima más―. Qué bien...

En poco tiempo, Alphonse se encontraba dormido una vez más. Roy, por el contrario, siente que hay mucho que meditar.

Tres meses de sobriedad en contraposición a casi cinco años de alcoholismo: jamás pensó que llegaría a tremenda distancia del pasado, siendo capaz de mirar por encima de su hombro y continuar sin más, sin ataduras algunas que lo detengan ya.

Roy sonríe.

Se deja llevar por lo que le dice el corazón, depositando un beso en la coronilla del cabello de Alphonse, permitiéndose observarle por unos instantes. Roy se levanta de la cama.

Ya frente a la ventana, se dedica a mirar el mundo y todavía más allá, hasta el más recóndito de sus paisajes oculto en las profundidades de follaje y campos y desiertos: recordar lo cerca que pudo estar de no volver a apreciar todas las maravillas que lo rodeaban le eriza la piel del pánico.

Roy toca el cristal de la ventana con sus dedos.

Estaba aquí pero bien pudo no ser así, pues la realidad era que los hilos negros del alcohol  _sí_  tenían el control sobre él, guiando cada uno de sus pasos y acciones y Roy siempre estuvo oscilando en torno a éste, bailando en el borde de un vaso tras otro.

Nunca fue al revés. Ni por un momento.

Roy mira aquello que tomó al levantarse de la cama: su reloj de bolsillo de plata brilla a la luz dorada del amanecer.

Se impacta contra él de repente, momentos antes de disponerse a abrirlo para revisar la hora y después bajar a preparar el desayuno: aquel sombrío diciembre previo a conocer a Alphonse lo sostuvo de esta misma, idéntica manera.

Roy lo mira. Y más. Y más. Y más.

Sonríe de una manera que es dolorosa, estremecedora por lo conmovedor y ojos negros se tornan acuosos, resplandecientes, emocionados, plenos: oh, pero qué simbolismo más hermoso.

El reloj otorgado por aquellos que siempre llevaría en el corazón estuvo presente en el comienzo de este duro camino, sí, pero estaba ahí, acompañándole, durante el punto final de este trayecto.

Haber sobrevivido era algo que agradecer y así pensaba hacerlo, hasta su último aliento.

Cada segundo compartido al lado de Alphonse era la materialización del más idílico edén en la Tierra: la recompensa que aguardaba por él, aquella que se había ganado en corazón y alma.

Dejarse ser era todo lo que debía hacer.

Roy se lleva el reloj a los labios. Lo besa delicadamente. Una lágrima cae sobre el objeto de plata y la misma también brilla con magia ante la luz del día.

―Estoy aquí ―susurró―. Estoy aquí.

Y merecía ser feliz.

Cierra tras de sí la puerta del dormitorio y al pasado, así, no le queda más que llegar a su fin cual círculo que por fin se ha cerrado y Roy finalmente se aleja de esa circunferencia de decadencia: la antigua versión de sí mismo ha renacido en quien hoy es, alguien que todo y más lo podrá enfrentar.

A su lado tenía a la gente adecuada y su corazón, en la actualidad, de acero se había vuelto.

Hoy, ya no quedan vestigios del ser dependiente del ayer.

Hoy, ya hay motivación que en ojos negros arde vehementemente.

Hoy, ya su vida vuelve a yacer en sus manos: el único lugar en el que la misma pertenecía.

―Estoy aquí...

Final que también es un comienzo: todo queda.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_**~ Owari.** _ 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR! :')


End file.
